Coming of the Storm
by Death's Insanity
Summary: During the mission to wave, Naruto awakens a bloodline not seen since the time of the Sage. Response to brown phantom's blood line challenge.
1. Yes, I'm awsome

"_Why the hell did I leave the decision to genin's_" were the thoughts of one Kakashi Hatake Jonin sensei of Team 7 as he battle's Zabuza Momochi on a thick mist covered bridge. He glanced behind him to see Sauske and Naruto trapped in a dome of ice mirrors.

Zabuza smirked under his bandages and said "Your genin are going to die Kakashi and theres nothing you can do about it."

Inside dome….

Naruto looked in awe at the senbon needle ridden Sauske after he shoved Naruto out of the way.

Naruto said "Sauske why?"

Sauske smirked and said "My body, moved on its own."

As Sauske fell down the hunter-nin said "Was this your first time watching a comrade die. Don't worry you'll join him shortly."

Naruto with an angry tone said "Shut up."

Naruto's chakra skyrocketed causing a red chakra tornado to surround him and shooting into the sky breaking the top mirror.

With Kakashi and Zabuza….

Both turned to the dome when they felt the burst of chakra.

Kakashi thought "_Did the seal weaken._"

Zabuza said "What the hell is that?"

Kakashi withdrew a scroll, opened it, and smeared his blood on it and said "I'm going to have to end this now."

Kakashi went through four hand seals, slammed the scroll into the ground and said "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)." After a few moments eight dogs burst from the ground and sank their teeth into Zabuza, immobilizing him.

Kakashi said "Get ready Zabuza; you're about to see my original technique."

With Naruto….

After seeing his senbon having no effect on Naruto, he got ready to move to a new mirror only to widen his eyes before Naruto's chakra covered fist broke the mirror and smashed into his face breaking his mask and sending him skidding across the bridge until he was stopped by the rail.

Naruto lifted Haku up and after seeing his face the chakra receded and said "Why Haku?"

Haku looked into his eyes and said "Because I must protect my precious person."

Before they could continue the sound of chirping birds filled the air. They looked to the other end of the bridge to see Zabuza held in place and Kakashi with a large amount of blue lightening natured chakra around his right hand. Haku whispered "Sorry" to Naruto before sinking into an ice mirror. Haku appeared a moment later between Kakashi and Zabuza and received Kkashi's lightning covered fist in his chest. Kakashi jumped back while pulling his hand out of Haku's chest. The sound of clapping rang through the air as the mist started to clear and revealed a short man in a black business suit, holding a cane and wearing sunglasses.

The short man said "Well it seems the Demon of the Mist is nothing but a weakling. It's a good thing I never intended to pay you."

Zabuza growled as the dogs disappeared and said "You double crossing midget bastard. I guess we aren't enemies anymore Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded and said "Now we just have to kill these guys."

Gato said "Kill everyone on the bridge and then go have fun with the townspeople."

Naruto growled and said "You bastard; people aren't your playthings."

Gato laughed and said "The weak are devoured by the strong. It's the rule of the world."

Naruto clenched his fist and said "I won't let you."

Naruto subconsciously molded what was left of the Kyubi's chakra along with his and focused it at Gato and his thugs. His anger augmented by the Kyubi's chakra caused a black cloud to form over the thugs and the wind picked up causing the thug's loose cloths to flutter. The shinobi and Tazuna looked in awe as a couple dozen lightning bolts started to rain upon Gato and thugs. Once over ¾ of the group were dead including Gato and Naruto fell face down unconscious.

One of the thugs said "They killed our meal ticket. Let's get them."

Before they could charge an arrow landed in front of them and when they looked behind the shinobi they saw the villagers holding various weapons and farm equipment and Inari standing in front of them with a crossbow in hand.

Inari yelled "Leave our village alone."

Zabuza removed the bandages from his mouth and said "Hey Kakashi, toss me a kunai."

Kakashi tossed a kunai to Zabuza who caught it in his mouth and Kakashi pulled out two for him to use. After a few moments the thugs spun around and ran away, causing the villagers to cheer loudly.

1 week later…

Tazuna along with the villagers stood waving at the retreating Konoha Shinobi.

Inari looked at Tazuna and said "What are we gonna call the bridge Jiji?"

Tazuna smiled and said "The Super Tazuna Bridge."

Tsunami smiled and said "How about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

Tazuna said "That sounds like a fine name."

2 days later Hokages office…

Kakashi and Team 7 stood in front of the 3rd Hokage awaiting his comments after the debriefing.

Hiruzen said "Congratulations on completing your first A-ranked mission. However that was very irresponsible of you Kakashi to not only leave it up to your genin to make the decision to continue the mission, but also not requesting back up. Now Team 7 you are dismissed except for Naruto."

Sauske scowled and said "Whatever you have to say can be said to me."

Hiruzen scowled and said "I am not the civilian council, I am the Hokage. I don't care that you are the last Uchia in the village I am you leader and when I give you an order you will follow it or be suspended from shinobi duties. Do I make myself clear?"

Before Sauske could make the situation any worse Kakashi said "He understands Hokage-sama, we'll be leaving now."

Once they left Hiruzen said "From the report you made you first kill on the mission. As well as using the Kyubi's chakra. How does it make you feel?"

After a few moments of thought Naruto said "I didn't like using the furball's chakra because I lost control of my anger. For the killing those bandits; I know if I did't they would have destroy and hurt the villagers, but I didn't like doing it."

Hiruzen nodded and said "Killing is an unfortunate byproduct of the shinobi's job, but as long as you don't revel in killing, then you are still human. It's when you start not caring about the act of killing then you become a monster."

Naruto looked at Hiruzen and said "This mission showed me I'm not that good of a shinobi. Do you know how to help me get better?"

Hiruzen nodded and said "I can point you in the right direction to getting better, but it will be up to you to actually follow it. Now before we get to that I have a piece of chakra paper here to find out your elemental affinities."

After Hiruzen handed Naruto the paper he said "What do I do with it Jjij?"

Hiruzen said "Focus your chakra into it. If it gets cut in half then you have wind, if it burns you have fire, if it turns to dirt you have earth, it becomes damp you have water, and if it crumples then you have lightning."

Naruto focused his chakra and both Hiruzen and Naruto were shocked at the result; because the paper shredded into several small pieces. Half of the pieces became super damp and the other half rolled into small balls, but what happened next caused Hiruzen to smirk as the pieces spun into a tornado with a small black cloud over it.

Naruto looked at Hiruzen and said "What does that mean?"

Hiruzen smirked and said "Not only do you have a very strong affinity for Wind, Water and Lightning, but you also awakened a kekki genkai."

After a few moments Naruto started doing a victory dance and said "That's right I'm awesome."

After a few moments Hiruzen calmed Naruto down and handed him a couple of scrolls and said "The scrolls I gave you is scrolls that came with your mother from her clan"

Naruto looked with wide eyes and said "If I have a clan then why was I alone?"

Hiruzen sighed and said "Because as far as we know you are the last Uzumaki. You clan and village were destroyed during the end of the second shinobi war. Your mother was sent to us a few months before they were destroyed; Along with a few scrolls from the Uzumaki clan. I don't know what is in them because only someone with Uzumaki blood can open them. To open them just place some blood on the seal and pump some chakra into it."

Naruto had tears in his eyes and said "Can you tell me how my parents are?"

Hiruzen said "I can't tell you how your father is until you are at least Jonin level, because he made a lot of enemies. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was a Jonin level Kunoichi. Now go home and read those scrolls and meet me here in two days at 9am and I'll help you get the things you'll need to become a better shinobi."

Naruto looked at Hiruzen with fire in his eyes and said "Just you wait Jiji, I'll be taking that hat from you yet."

Hiruzen smiled, ruffeled his hair and said "I'm giving your team a week off for completing your first A-rank mission."

Naruto nodded and ran out of the Hokage's office and once he reached home he shut and locked the door and ran to his room. Naruto opened the first scroll and it was a letter from the clan head:

"_To the Uzumaki that opened this scroll I offer congratulation in the activation of the Arashi no Kami (Storm God). It allows you to combine wind, water and lightning to create various storms. At the end of this note are two seals; one seal contains the weapon that the first Uzumaki to wield the Arashi no Kami kekki genkai used, and the second has the instructions to use the weapon and a few books on __Fūinjutsu__. Now go forth and show the world the power of the Uzumaki clan."_

_Sincerely,_

_Kojero Uzumaki_

_Clan head_

Naruto looked at the base of the note at the three seals; he poured his chakra into the first seal which caused two more small scrolls, and a large hammer to appear. Naruto looked at the hammer in awe. It looked like a short handled sledge hammer; the head of the weapon is a dark grey, it had a 1½ long round leather wrapped handle, and a leather hoop at the end of it. Naruto grasped the handle and tried to lift it. After several tries he remembered that the instructions were in the second seal. After releasing the seal 3 books appeared as well as two small scrolls labeled 1 and 2. The first scroll had only a few lines readable: "_To my decedent, the hammer I left is called Mjolnir. To wield the hammer you must pour your chakra into the hammer while holding the handle. Before you do I shall tell you... __If able to wield Mjolnir then open the second scroll."_

Naruto placed both hands on the handle, started to channel his chakra, and tried to lift it. After several moments a strong whirlwind surrounded him and Mjolnir, after a few moments the head started to glow as Naruto no effortlessly lifted the hammer. After several moments of a victory danceNaruto set the hammer one the floor and opened the second scroll and was disappointed that most of it was unreadable. It read: "_Congratulations on being able to wield Mjolnir. However you must still learn chakra control or… It also is nearly indestructible,"_

_Sincerely,_

_Raiden Uzumaki-Odi_

Naruto scowled since he only got a few lines, but what's training without some challenges. Naruto the next few hours going over the few books and only stopped to get dinner at Ichiraku's before going to sleep.

Mindscape…

Naruto awoke in a place that wasn't his room. After standing up in the 1ft deep water he realized he was in a sewer and he wasn't wet from the water.

A deep voice said "**Come to me.**"

With nothing better to do Naruto followed the sound of the voice until he reached a large room with golden bars against one wall. Naruto started to walk towards the bars, but stopped when a pair of blood red eyes with slitted pupils appeared behind the bars.

The voice said "**We finally meet my jailor.**"

Naruto looked confused for a few moments before he said "You're the Kyubi."

Kyubi smirked and said "**You're not as stupid as you look. I wish to make a deal with you gaki.**"

Naruto scowled and said "You're the reason my childhood was horrible, why the heel would I make a deal with you?"

Kyubi growled and said "**I didn't want to attack your village; I was happy to escape your mother and leave this accursed village. Unfortunately for the both of us a man in an orange spiral mask appeared and ripped me out of your mother and then used the Sharingan to control me. Since you managed to awaken a kekki genkai I thought was gone from this world, you will become strong and since unless you release the seal I'm not going anywhere.**"

After a few moments Naruto said "What's the deal?"  
Kyubi sighed and said "**If you promise that once you're strong enough you'll kill the man that caused your suffering; then I'll increase the density of your bones to make them much harder to break, and since I never liked the look of muscle bound people, I'll convert your muscle into pink muscle.**"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and said "What is pink muscle?"  
Kyubi sighed again and said "**There are three types of muscle in your body. White muscle is for muscle memory, red muscle is for short bursts of power, and pink muscle is a combination of both. What pink muscle will do is allow you to become very strong because it creates compact wiry muscle and you are able to be fast because you don't have the large muscles to slow you down. With this deal I'll only give you chakra if you absolutely need it. There will be a time when you'll eventually have to learn to control my chakra, but that won't be for a while. If you accept the deal then I'll have the changes done in enough time to meet the Hokage.**"

After a few minutes of thought Naruto said "I accept and with your help I'll become the greatest ninja ever, Dattebayo!"

Kyubi sweat dropped and said "**Crap, not another one."**


	2. Shoping with the 3rd

It's been two days since Naruto learned about his kekki genkai and made the deal with the Kyubi. While the Kyubi was busy fixing his body, Naruto started to practice his Fūinjutsu, and is taking it like a fish to water. However today is the day he is going to meet the 3rd Hokage to get all the items he needs to become a great ninja. Naruto awoke at 7:45am to get ready to go; after eating a breakfast of a couple of instant ramen cups, he then went and took a shower. Once done he brushed his teeth, donned his trademark orange track suit, grabbed Mjolnir and headed towards the Hokage tower. He reached the Hokage's office at 8:55am and knocked on the Hokage's office door and after hearing a come in from the Hokage Naruto entered the office.

Hiruzen looked up, smiled, and said "Good morning Naruto; have a seat I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Naruto sat in a chair and said "Good morning Jiji."

After a few minutes Hiruzen stood up and said "Let's go get the stuff you'll need and you can tell me how you got that hammer."

As they exited the tower Naruto said "according to what I could read from the scroll you gave me; it's called Mjolnir and it was wielded by the first Uzumaki to awaken our kekki genkai. Unfortunately the note on how to use it and any abilities was really worn and I could only read how to lift the hammer and that I think it's indestructible."

Hiruzen looked confused and said "Why did you need instructions on how to lift it?"

Naruto said "Because when I first tried to lift it, I couldn't. I couldn't even lift it an inch off the floor."

Hiruzen looked intrigued and said "May I hold it?"

Naruto nodded and said "Sure you can Jiji."

Naruto handed Mjolnir to Hiruzen and as soon as Naruto's hand left the handle Hiruzen was dragged to the ground because of the surprising weight. Hiruzen channeled chakra to his arm to increase his strength, but was still unable to lift it. After a few moments Hiruzen let go of the handle and stood up straight, as Naruto grasped the handle and lifted it like it weighted nothing.

Hiruzen smiled and said "Well it looks like you might be the only one able to use it. Now did you get anything else?"

Naruto nodded and said "I got a few books on Fūinjutsu that I've been studying the last few days; which they should really teach Fūinjutsu at the Academy because it's pretty simple."

Hiruzen smirked and said "The reason it's not taught in the academy is because Fūinjutsu is one of the harder shinobi arts to learn. You must be good at it because the Uzumaki are renowned for the Fūinjutsu ability and here is the first stop for the day."

Naruto looked at the two story building to see several different weapons and cloths in the store windows and had a sign that read Urahara Shop Shinobi Emporium. As they entered the store Naruto's eyes sparkled with glee at all the shiny and pointy weapons.

A deep voice said "Good morning Hokage-sama."

Naruto turned to the voice to see a tall figure about 6'6" and well-muscled man; wearing pale green pants, black shoes, white muscle shirt with a blue apron with the kanji for strength on the front, his hair was cornrowed, had a small handlebar mustache connected to his sideburns, and wore rectangular shaped glasses.

Hiruzen smiled and said "Good morning Tessai, is the owner in?"

A lazy, but chipper voice said "I'm right here Hiruzen."

They turned toward the voice and saw a tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale) with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he also has chin stubble. He wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. He also wore traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals) and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that shadowed his eyes and had a hook topped cane in his left hand.

Hiruzen smirked and said "Still lazy as ever, I see Kisuke."

Kisuke smiled and said "There's not much a retired shinobi cold do. So how may I help you today?"

Hiruzen said "I'm here to help Naruto get everything he'll need to increase his abilities as a shinobi."

Kisuke looked at Naruto, smiled and said "The first thing we need to do is get rid of that eye sore you call cloths."

Naruto scowled and said "I'll have you know these cloths are tough and warm and I got them at a discounted price."

Kisuke smirked and said "Then whoever sold it to you needs to have their business license revoked. Tessai go with young Naruto and get him fitted for some cloths and help him get the shinobi supplies he needs while I speak with Hiruzen."

Tessai nodded and said "Follow me Naruto-san."

Once they were out of ear shot Kisuke said "So that's their kid; he's shorter then I figured he would be."

Hiruzen sighed and said "As you know, people fear what they don't understand. I would like you to take a look at the weapon he carries after we get him his things."

Kisuke smiled slightly and said "What's got you so interested old man?"

Hiruzen said "It was left to him from an ancestor who could use Ranton."

Kisuke frowned and said "Why not try to get anything from Kumo; one of their clans can use it."

A shout of "I will have orange!" caused them to laugh lightly.

Hiruzen said "Because on his last mission he was able to create a very small lightning storm."

Kisuke eyes widened slightly and said "I read in a book a couple decades ago about something like that. I'll see what I can dig up about it, but what about the hammer?"

Hiruzen said "He handed it to me and as soon as his hand left the handle I was pulled to the ground because it was so heavy; even after reinforcing my arm with chakra I couldn't lift it. Yet Naruto picked it up like it was a feather."

Before Kisuke could answer Naruto appeared wearing new cloths; Kisuke and Hiruzen nodded at the change. Naruto wore black ANBU style pants that were tucked into black and silver combat boots, blood red muscle shirt, with iron mesh under shirt that stopped mid forearm.

Naruto said "So how do I look Jiji?"

Hiruzen smiled and said "You look good Naruto."

Kisuke nodded and said "You're still missing something."

After a few moments of thought Kisuke snapped his fingers and walked into the back room. He came out a few minutes later carrying a medium sized box. He placed the box of the floor and opened it up. Kisuke pulled out a large black bundle and handed it to Naruto.

Kisuke said "Go into the changing room and put what's in the bundle on."

Naruto took the bundle into the changing room and after a few minutes came back out wearing black and red forearm guards, dark orange fingerless gloves with metal knuckles and back plate with the Uzumaki swirl engraved in them, and an ankle length black leather trench coat.

Hiruzen said "Where did you get those from Kisuke?"

Kisuke smiled at Naruto and said "They were special ordered by Kushina, but with the 3rd war in full swing, we forgot about them."

Naurto stood frozen and said "These were for my mom?"

Kisuke nodded and said "She always thought trench coats made someone look bad ass. Know would you mind following me to my workshop, the old man wanted me to see what your hammer is made out of. Tessai mind the shop while I'm away."

Tessai nodded as the three of them headed out the back of the store into a small one story building; when they entered Naruto stood amazed at all the electronic equipment and engraved seals. The three stopped in front of a work bench that had a long piece of metal on top of it with a large piece of hollowed metal at one end, with a small computer next to the table.

Kisuke looked at Naruto and said "This is a material analyzer; through the use of seals it analyzes the properties of the materials that made your weapon and after a couple of minutes a complete read out will appear on the screen. Just set the hammer on it and I'll do the rest."

After a nod from Hiruzen Naruto put the hammer down onto the piece of metal and stepped back. Kisuke pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and between the square hollowed out piece of metal a blue light appeared. The piece of metal slid on a track across the length of Mjolnir a few times, before coming to a stop at the end it started on. Kisuke looked at the information on the screen for a few minutes before turning to Naruto and Hiruzen.

Kisuke smiled and said "You can go ahead and take your hammer back to the shop and ask Tessai to find something you can put it in, so you don't always have to have it hanging off your wrist."

Naruto grabbed Mjolnir and said "Okay, but Mr. geta-bōshi, but it's called Mjolnir."

Once Naruto left Hiruzen in a serious tone said "What's it made out of?"

Kisuke sighed and said "I honestly don't know what to call it. I know the head's molecular structure is similar to chakra metal, but it has a type of alloy I've never seen or read about. The name sounds familiar, but I can't figure out where I've heard it before."

Hiruzen sighed and said "Do what you can to find out all that you can about it."

Kisuke turned to the screen as Hiruzen walked out, donned a slightly crazed gleam in his eyes and said "Finally a challenge."

Hiruzen walked back into the store to see Naruto with several small scrolls in a bag and waiting by the door. Hiruzen walked up to Tessai and paid him the money for the cloths and shinobi tools.

Hiruzen stepped outside with Naruto and said "We'll take these to your apartment and then go and get you proper food."

Naruto said "What's wrong with Ramen Jiji?"

Hiruzen ruffled Naruto's hair and said "While it is good, you need a balanced diet to grow healthy and strong."

1 hour later….

Hiruzen stood next to Naruto and said "Lock your door and grab onto my robes and I'll take us to a secluded training ground you can use."

After double checking his lock, Naruto grabbed Hiruzen's robe and both disappeared and then reappeared in a large meadow, with several training dummies, a large pond, and a couple of large boulders.

Hiruzen pulled out a couple of scrolls and said "Welcome to Training ground 4; its located atop the hokage monument. So it won't be hard to find your way home. I need to get back to work, but there are chakra control, a couple of basic jutsu, and a few basic elemental jutsu's. I recommend starting with the chakra control first."

Naruto smiled at Hiruzen and said "Don't worry about me Jiji; I'll be Hokage in no time."

Once Hiruzen left, Naruto sat down and opened the chakra control scroll:

_Leaf Concentration- Stick a leaf to your forehead using chakra for one hour. Use too little chakra and the leaf won't stick. Use to much chakra and the leaf will blow off. Once you're able to get the leaf to stick for one hour move onto tree walking exercise._

_Tree Walking- channel chakra to your feet at a constant rate and scale a tree. It's best to start one foot at a time. Too little chakra and your feet won't stick and too much will cause you to be blown away from the tree. Once you're able to fight for one hour straight upside-down move to water walking._

_Water Walking- It's similar to water walking, in that you must channel a constant stream of chakra to your feet. The difference is you must constantly adjust the flow of chakra so as not to sink. The goal is to be able to fight for one hour without consciously channeling your chakra._

After a few minutes Naruto said "I'll start with finishing tree walking, but before that, time to look at the jutsu scroll."

Naruto opened the scroll and smiled:

_Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)- is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination_._ The hand seal needed is ram and its best to finish tree walking before attempting this jutsu._

_Tōton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique)- allows the user to spy on others without being noticed. Best to have learned after mastering water walking before trying this jutsu._

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)- The user creates a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Hand seals:_ _Ram → Rat → Bird → Boar → Tiger_

_Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)- Used the exact same way as Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. _

_Fūton (Wind Release):_

_Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)- This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. Hand seals: Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake._

_Jūha Shō (Beast Tearing Palm)- A powerful technique of wind nature chakra that can cut and slash through any material. You activate it by summoning wind chakra in your hand, and then swipes sending out a slicing chakra wave which appears to be controlled by your will and thoughts._

_Suiton (Water release):_

_Teppōdama (Gunshot)- The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a Suiton technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. The number of bullets is determined while kneading chakra. Hand seals: Tiger_

_Mizurappa (Water Trumpet)- The user launches a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand. Hand seals: Dragon → Tiger → Rabbit._

_Raiton (Lightning Release):_

_Kangekiha (Wave of Inspiration)- he user generates a large amount of lightning from their hands, which can also be passed through conductive materials to improve the electrical power of the technique, to attack foes. Hand seals: Rabbit → Dog → Boar → Ram → Rat._

_Gian (False Darkness)- user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. Hand seals: Snake._

After reading the scroll Naruto smiled a large smile and after closing the scroll turned to a tree.


	3. Training and a Mission

5½ hours later….

Naruto is lying on his back resting after completing the tree walking exercise.

Naruto got up, grabbed the jutsu scroll and said "Let's try the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique). So all I have to do is to form the ram seal and flood my body with chakra."

Naruto turned to face a tree at the other end of the clearing, formed the ram seal, flooded his body with chakra and disappeared. Unfortunately he didn't remember that the distance you travel is equivalent to how much chakra you put into the jutsu. Even completing the tree walking exercise he still put too much chakra into the technique. This caused him to slam face first in to the tree instead of stopping right in front of it. Naruto stood there for a moment before he fell backwards unconscious and with a large red mark on his face.

5 minutes later…

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to see the clouds in the sky. Naruto sat up and saw his face imprint in the trunk of the tree and said "Note to self, find the right amount of chakra."

Naruto stood up, looked to a tree on the other side of the clearing, formed the ram seal, and losing less chakra disappeared. He reappeared and again slammed face first into the tree.

1½ days later…

Naruto stood in his training ground and held a kunai in his right hand and facing a group of trees. Naruto threw the kunai, went through five hand seals ending on the tiger seal and said "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)." The kunai turned into 150 kunai and impacted the tree. Once the extra kunai dispersed Naruto did the same with a couple of shuriken and getting the same result.

Naruto smirked as he picked up the control scroll and said "I guess learning the shadow clone jutsu has helped with these two jutsu. Now let's try the water walking exercise that looked really useful."

After reading the description of the exercise he focused chakra to the bottom of his feet and ran towards the lake. Naruto got several feet across the water before he sank. Naruto swam to the bank and pulled himself out of the water.

Naruto looked at the lake for a few moments before getting up and trying it again, but slowly this time.

2 days later…

Naruto got a surprise when he got to Training ground 4 as the Hokage and a tall man with black hair in a bowl cut, green jump suit, orange leg warmers and the largest eyebrows he has ever seen.

Hiruzen smiled and said "I see you got the Shunshin down."

Naruto smiled and said "That; the shuriken and kunai kage bunshin, tree walking and water walking."

The green wearing man said "To learn all those abilities is most youthful of you."

Hiruzen said "This is Maito Gai; he's going to help you with your taijutsu training for the next few days. I'll come by tonight to take you to ramen for your great progress so far."

Once Hiruzen left Gai said "Okay Naruto, we'll start with a quick spar to see what level you're at."

Naruto hung Mijolnir from a clip on his belt, got into the academy stance he was taught and charged towards Gai and threw a straight punch. Gai easily dodged the punch and the follow up left hook, and roundhouse kick. The trend of Naruto attack and Gai dodging went on for about 10 minutes, before Gai stopped the spar.

Gai scowled slightly and said "Where did you learn that horrendous style of taijutsu?"

Naruto scowled and said "I'll have you know this is what the academy instructors taught me."

Gai shook his head and said "They must have purposely taught you the wrong movements. In this case it's a good thing because we can start you off on a style that will work for you."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I read about a style called Muay Thai, but I was never able to find anything on it in the library."

Gai smiled and said "I have a copy of the style, for it is the base for my Goken style. I shall return shortly."

Before Naruto could say anything Gai dashed off with great speed leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

Naruto grabbed Mjolnir and said "While I wait, I might as well get use to you as a weapon, but how do I use you correctly. I guess I could use various swinging motions, but how much power can I put into the swings."

Naruto walked up to a tree and pulled his arm back and swung Mjolnir. When Mjolnir hit the tree it caused a massive chunk to be removed from the tree. Naruto smiled and started to swing Mjolnir in different ways to get a feel for the best ways to attack with it. After several minutes Naruto threw Mjolnir at a tree causing it to lodge into the tree and become stuck. Naruto walked towards Mjolnir and as he was a couple feet away he extended his hand to grasp the hilt, but didn't get a chance because it came out of the tree and flew the few feet into his hand. Naruto looked thoughtful for a second before he threw it with all his might towards a tree at the other end of the clearing causing the same stuck position. Instead of walking over to it, Naruto extended his hand and after a few moments Mijolnir freed itself from the tree and flew into Naruto's outstretched hand.

Naruto smiled and said "This is so totally awesome."

A few minutes later Gai came back with a scroll in his hand.

Gai handed the scroll to Naruto and said "I'll work with you the next couple of days on the basics of this style."

Naruto opened the scroll, smiled and said "Let's get started."

3 days later…

Naruto appeared via Shunshin no Jutsu on the bridge where team 7 always meets to see Sasuke brooding and Sakura trying to ask him for a date.

Naruto smiled and said "Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme."

Sakura spun around, swung her fist and expected it to hit Naruto, but thanks to his recent training ducked under the punch and twirled around her causing her to lose her balance and fall flat on her face. After a few moments Sakura got up and went to punch at Naruto, only to have it stopped by Kakashi.

Kakashi said "Save your energy for training and missions. You're looking good in the new cloths Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

The statement caused Sakura and Sasuke to look at Naruto's new cloths. _"You're not cool looking like Sasuke"_ was on Sakura's mind and _"Where did he get that hammer"_ was on Sauske's.

Sauske said "Where did you get that hammer dobe?"

Sakura nooded and said "You should give it to Sasuke-kun."

Naruto scowled slightly and said "It's an Uzumaki clan weapon I received from an ancestor and he couldn't use it even if I wanted to give it to him."

Sakura scowled and said "Stop lying Naruto-baka, there is no such clan."

Before Naruto could answer Kakashi said "Actually the Uzumaki clan is a clan from the now destroyed Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides) which was located by the land of waves in Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) that was destroyed near the end of the second shinobi war."

Sauske scoffed and said "They most have been weak if they were destroyed."

Naruto scowled and Kakashi said "They were renowned and feared for their use of Fūinjutsu. It was said that the masters could defeat entire platoons with their skills in Fūinjutsu. It took the combined might of Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri to defeat them. They also helped found this village with the Senju and the Uchiha. The spiral that our ninja wear is the Uzumaki clan symbol."

Naruto smirked at the dumb founded looks on their faces and said "See teme, my clan is just as important as yours, but you want my weapon fine then pick it up."

Naruto sat Mjolonir on its head and stood waiting. Sasuke walked forward with an arrogant smirk grasped the handle and tried to lift Mjolnir. Sasuke spent several moments trying to lift Mjolnir, but the sweat on his hands caused them to slip off the handle and him to fall on his ass. Sakura ran over to Sasuke to make sure he was alright while Naruto laughed.

Naruto picked up Mjolnir like it weighed nothing, hooked it to his belt and said "Not even Maito Gai could lift it and he is one of the villages strongest Jonin. So what are we going to work on today Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled and said "We'll do some light training and then do some d-rank missions."

5 Minutes later Training ground 7….

Kakashi said "We'll start off with a taijutsu only spar between Sasuke and Naruto. That means no jutsu or chakra usage."

Sasuke and Naruto stood several feet apart; Sauske doped into his clan Interceptor Fist stance while Naruto took a Muay Thai stance (Sagat from Street Fighter). Kakashi signaled them to begin and Sasuke charged towards Naruto and threw a straight at Naruto's face. Naruto deflected the punch with his right arm and grabbed his wrist, stepped into Sasuke's guard landed a body punch to the stomach, rising elbow strike to the bottom jaw, and a right hook sending Sauske staggering back. Sasuke quickly recovered and threw a right hook; Naruto ducked the punch and landed a punch to his stomach and kidneys staggering him back again. Sauske growled and activated his Sharingan and charged Naruto again. Before Sauske could finish his attack Kakashi appeared between them.

Kakashi said "Due to your usage of sharingan, when I said no chakra usage the winner of the spar is Naruto. Next will have Sakura and I spar and then we'll work on what you need to improve."

2 months later….

Thanks to Naruto's constant training he's become a much better ninja. Thanks to his ability with seals he's managed to create a few seals that he has incorporated into his cloths. They include durability seals, storage seals, and weight seals in his various clothing. Because of Naruto's steady growth Sasuke became more jealous and Sakura followed him like a lost puppy. Team 7 entered the Hokage's office to see Maito Gai and his team standing in front of the Hokage.

Hiruzen smiled and said "Hello Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed slightly and before he could speak Naruto said "Hey Jiji, you got another c-rank mission for us?"

After a few moments Hiruzen said "Do you think they are ready for a c-rank Kakashi?"

Kakashi eye smiled and said "I believe they are."

Hiruzen smiled and said "If it's alright with Gai you can accompany him on as c possibly b-rank bandit elimination."

Gai said "It is fine with me Hokage-sama; I would like to see young Naruto in action."

Hiruzen said "Team 7 and Team Gai you will leave in one hour from the south gate."

2 hours later….

Kakashi said "So Gai where are we headed?"

Gai said "We are headed to the small village of Haven located 2½ days south west of Konoha. It's being plagued by a large group of bandits. Our mission is to find the camp and then eliminate the bandits."

Sakura said "So we will take them into custody?"

Before either Jonin could answer Naruto said "Elimination means no prisoners."

That night….

Gai said "Since there is double the amount of us, Tenten and Naruto will take 1st watch, then it will be Neji and Sakura will take the 2nd watch, and Sasuke and Lee will take the 3rd watch. Once we find the camp we'll figure out a plan of attack."

10 pm at night 2¾ days later….

Team Gai and Team 7 are currently standing in a group of trees watching the large bandit camp.

Gai said "Okay team what do you believe the best course of action would be?"

Sauske said "Frontal assault."

Kakashi said "Why that works with small groups, this large of a group we would be overwhelmed quickly."

Naruto said "Does any of us know any Fūton jutsu that could speed up shuriken?"

After a few moments Kakashi said "I know one that if powered down enough could do it."

Gai said "I think I know where you are going with this; Neji quickly check to see if they have hostages."

The veins around Neji's eyes bulged and after a few moments said "They have several woman in a large cage at the eastern edge of the camp, and some tied to a couple of beds."

Naruto growled and said "Now I'm really pissed."

Gai said "Naruto and Tenten will take the south, Neji and Lee will take the east, Sasuke and Sakura will get the women to safety, while I take north and Kakashi takes west to cover the escaping women."

Sauske growled and said "Why does the dobe get to fight while I have to save women who were weak enough to get caught."

Naruto scowled and said "Because he is a Jonin and is leading the mission, while we are here as back up. Now Kakashi can you make a kage bunshin to go with me to the south and use your wind jutsu to speed up my shuriken. Once that's done we can begin to eliminate them."

Gai smiled and said "Does that work for you Kakashi?"

Kakashi created a kage bunshin and said "Let's do it."

10 minutes later….

Through an intercom Gai said "_We start when Naruto gives us the signal_."

Sakura said "_What will be the signal_?"

With a hint of malice in his voice Naruto said "_You can't miss it_."

Naruto withdrew and threw several shuriken towards the large group of bandits sitting around a camp fire. Naruto went through a few hand seals and said "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique); while Kakashi's clone went through a few hand seals and said "Fūton: Daitoppa" and sent out a medium gust of wind from his hands. The several shuriken multiplied into hundreds and once caught by the wind sent them spinning even faster towards their targets. As the shuriken reached their targets, they tore through them without stopping until they hit the next set of bandits a few feet over. The next moment a bolt of lightning came from a small cloud above the camp slamming into the ground in the middle of a group of bandits, scattering them onto the ground.

West part of the camp….

After the bolt of lightning hit Kakashi said "I definitely didn't miss that."

Kakashi charged forward at the confused bandits while Sasuke and Sakura went to free the women.

North of the camp…

Gai shouted "Dynamic Entry" and landed a flaying jump kick to a bandit's chest sending him flying back.

East side of camp…

Rock lee jumped forward and said "Let our youth explode!" and was quickly followed by a silent Neji.

South side of camp…

Naruto unclipped Mjolnir and slammed the head into the chest of a bandit breaking his sternum and the bone piercing his heart. Tenten stayed at a distance and threw kunai with great precision killing bandits left and right. Naruto focused his wind chakra into the head of Mjolnir and concentrated it into the shape of an axe head on both sides. With his new cutting instrument Naruto started to hack and slash his way through the bandits.

With Sasuke and Sakura…

They had managed to get the women several feet away from the camp when Sauske stopped, turned on his heel and took off towards the camp. Sakura shouted "Wait!" before following him and leaving the scared woman huddled against each other.

With Naruto and Tenten…

A kunai flew by Naruto's head, barley missing it, and lodged into the shoulder of one of the bandits. Naruto looked behind him to see Sasuke enter the battle with Sakura at the edge cheering him on. Naruto scowled, but quickly brought his attention back to the bandits attacking him. Sasuke held two kunai in his hands and defended himself from a few remaining bandits; After several minutes of fighting Sasuke stabbed his kunai into the chest of a bandit killing him. Sasuke froze at the sight of the dead bandit. Sasuke was so frozen he couldn't defend himself when a bandit went to run him through with his sword; Sasuke in an effort to save himself used a substitution with the first thing he saw. The resulting puff of smoke obscured the bandit's vision, but he felt his sword enter someone. The bandit pulled out his sword, but had a look of confusion on his face as the body that fell to the ground wasn't a boy in a blue shirt, but a girl in a pink blouse. The bandit didn't get a chance to think on this turn of events blond haired figure appeared in front of him and bisected him with an axe head made of wind and a few moments later Kakashi and the rest of team Gai appeared.

Gai walked up to Naruto and said "What happened to Tenten?"

Before Naruto could answer Sauske walked up.

Sasuke said "She pushed me out of the way of a bandit's sword."

Before Gai could complement Tenten on her act of bravery Naruto launched forward and landed a right hook to the left side of Sasuke's face with his remaining strength sending Sasuke onto the ground and skidding a few feet.

Sakura swung her fist at Naruto and screamed "What are you doing Naruto-baka!"

Naruto spun into the punch and used a hip toss to send Sakura slamming into the newly risen Sasuke sending them both to the gorund.

Naruto said "Pushed you out of the way my ass; you used a Kawarimi no Jutsu with Tenten before that bandit's sword could skewer you. Not only that why the hell are you two here, you are supposed to be protecting the women."

Gai scowled and said "Is this true?"

Sasuke got up, scoffed and said "She should be honored to be able to protect the last Uchiha."

Gai growled and said "Neji and Lee go find the women and protect them till we come and get you."

Lee said "But Gai-sensei what about Tenten?"

Gai said "That's an order Lee."

With a quick "Hai' the pair ran to the women's location with the aid of Neji's Byakugan. Naruto pulled out some bandages from his back supply pouch and started to wrap Tenten's wound.

Kakashi said "I'll send a couple kage bunshins to search the camp for valuables."

Gai glared at Sasuke and said "I'll be sure to add your un-youthful conduct to the Hokage."

Sasuke scoffed again and said "What can that old man do to me?"

Naruto said "He could, expel you from the ninja corps, make it to were you'll never be promoted or fine you a great deal for insubordination and endangering a comrade and that's only if you're lucky."

Gai sighed and said "Let's get Tenten to Konoha where she can be treated."


	4. Aftermath and Chunin Exams begin

It took 3½ days for Team Gai and Team 7 to reach Konoha. Once they passes the gates Gai had Neji and Lee while the rest went to report to the Hokage.

Hokage's office…

Hiruzen looked over the written report with a grim smile, before he could ask his questions his office doors opened to reveal his advisors Koharu and Homura, as well as his old rival Danzo.

Hiruzen said "It's nice to see my former teammates, but why are you here?"

Danzo said "Since the mission involved Sasuke Uchiha, we felt it prudent to hear how he is doing?"

Before Hiruzen could say anything Naruto said "He's a narcissistic teme, who demands everything given to him since he is the "last Uchiha."

Koharu said "He is the last Uchiha."

Sauske smirk turned into a frown when Naruto said "Unless you've paid the bounty on him and have his head as proof, Itachi Uchiha is still alive. Which means the teme is the last loyal Uchiha, who I really don't know why he spared him."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and said "He let me live so I could get strong enough to kill him and now that I have the Sharingan I'll be able to beat him."

Kakashi sighed as Naruto broke Sauske's grip and said "I've read the Bingo book on Itachi and did some research on him. He graduated at 7, mastered the Sharingan at 8, became a chunin at 10, was an ANBU captain at age 13, and he is now an S-ranked criminal. How do you think a 13 year old genin who graduated a few months ago and only recently unlocked his Sharingan is going to kill him."

Before Sauske could retort Hiruzen said "That's enough, we are here to hear the results of the mission."

Gai stepped forward and said "It took us 2¾ days to reach the village of Haven and locate the bandit camp. With a great plan thought up by young Naruto we managed to defeat the bandits, rescue the women, and return them to their families quickly. My genin Tenten received a stab wound in the stomach from a sword and the rest of us had small scrapes and cuts."

Homura said "So Sauske did well during the fight?"

Naruto snorted and said "He and Sakura disobeyed a direct order from the commanding Jonin by leaving the women they were supposed to be protecting, interfering in a battle that was just about over, killed one bandit, and substituted himself with Tenten so he wouldn't get stabbed after freezing. He then proceeded to lie about it and show no concern for the obviously traumatized women he left to fend for themselves. Other than that he did a great job during the mission."

Hiruzen scowled, looked at the Jonin and said "Is that true?"

Gai nodded and Kakashi said "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen said "Those charges are grounds for suspension from the Shinobi Corps."

Homura said "While they are serious offenses, he is a rookie genin that are known to make mistakes."

Naruto snorted again and said "The only reason you're saying that is because of his clan name."

Danzo said "I'm sure they would say that about any genin."

Naruto smirked and said "Even if it was me?"

Homura and Koharu stiffened slightly and Danzo's hand squeezed his cane a little bit tighter.

Hiruzen said "Unfortunately Naruto, with the Chunin exams coming up, we can't afford him to be suspended. Since without him you couldn't participate in the exams, but I have a way around that."

Gai said "What would that be Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen smirked and said "His mission payment will go to genin Tenten, because his actions resulted in her being injured and while he can take the Chunin exams, he can't be promoted no matter his performance, and Team 7 will be on suspension for 2 weeks."

Sauske lost his cool and said "You can't do that to me old man; I'm an Uchiha and would be much better leader then some…"

He stopped speaking because of the pair of Tanto's placed against his neck.

Hiruzen leaked a small amount of killing intent and said "Listen here boy, I am the Hokage a veteran of two wars, trained by both the Shodaime and Nidaime hokage, and trained all three of the Senin. Those words could be considered treason and I could have you locked up and removed from the Shinobi Corps. Despite what the civilian council has filled your head with, you are not above the law or the Hokage. You will speak to me with respect, because I now hold you future in my hands."

Danzo stepped forward and said "Hiruzen, that's enough be…"

Danzo stopped because he felt the full force of Hiruzen's killing intent.

Hiruzen said "That's Hokage-sama to you Danzo; I put up with my advisors calling me by name because they are my former teammates and have saved my life on a several occasions. Do I make myself clear?"

Danzo nodded and said "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen's killing intent disappeared and said "Good to hear, now everyone, but Naruto leave. I need to speak with him alone. ANBU you can release the Uchiha, I'll overlook his actions this time."

Once every one had left, Naruto said "What's up Jiji?"

Hiruzen said "I was just curious how you are doing in your training?"

Naruto said "Well, I've mastered the chakra control exercise scroll. From the jutsu scroll I learned Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), Tōton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique), Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique), Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique), Jūha Shō (Beast Tearing Palm), Teppōdama (Gunshot), and Gian (False Darkness)."

Hiruzen smiled and said "That's good to hear; once you've completed the scrolls. I'll see about getting you some on elemental manipulation. I recommend you try and figure out everything that Mjolnir can due in the next couple of weeks while you're not with your team."

Naruto smiled and said "Will due Jiji; now I'm going to check on Tenten."

Konoha hospital…

Naruto walked up to the receptionist and said "Which room is Tenten in."

The receptionist looked up and said "Get lost brat; people like you don't belong here."

A voice said "What are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto turned around to see Gai standing several feet behind him.

Naruto smirked and said "I'm here to see how Tenten's doing."

Gai smiled and said "Come with me my youthful friend and I'll show you."

After about 5 minutes of walking they came to a room labeled 185. When they entered the room they saw a nurse checking over Tenten's chart.

Gai said "How is she nurse?"

The nurse said "She is doing fine; the wound was wrapped properly and the doctor wants her to stay a day or two for observation before she is released. We have her resting now to help the healing process."

Naruto said "What training ground do you use and I'll come by in a couple of days."

Gai smiled and said "Training ground 15."

Naruto nodded his head and vanished via Shunshin and appeared a few minutes later and his training ground; Naruto grabbed Mjolnir and studded it for a few moments before he noticed a three seals arranged in an overlapping three pointed ovals (Celtic trinity symbol) with the kanji for water, wind, and lightning in the three outside ovals and the kanji for storm in the middle where the ovals overlap. Naruto knows that when he channels his wind chakra into Mjolnir he gains twin light blue chakra axe heads and now he's curious what would happen if he channeled his other affinities into it. He focused his water affinity into Mjolnir and since he was next to the lake he saw a small amount of water from the lake slowly rise; he curiously moved Mjolnir around and smiled broadly as the water followed the movement.

Naruto said "That's awesome, but I wonder what lighting would do."

Naruto pointed the top or Mjolnir towards a nearby tree and focused his lightning chakra into it and after a few moments a small bolt of lightning shot forward and blew a hole through the tree. Thinking he could do better than that Naruto channeled a large amount of lightning chakra into the hammer and after a few moments a large bolt of lightning slammed into the tree and created a hole through the tree and three more behind it.

Naruto started to do a victory dance and said "That's right I'm awesome. Now let's see about those last three jutsu."

2 days later training ground 15…

Naruto appeared at the edge of training ground 15 to see Neji and Rock Lee sparing as Gai and Tenten watched on.

Naruto said "Hey Bushier Brow and Tenten."

Gai turned to Naruto and said "Hello my youthful friend."

Tenten smiled and said "Hello Naruto."

Naruto sat down next to Tenten and said "How are you feeling after the last mission?"

Tenten said "The doctor said that I need to take it easy for a week to let my stomach heal."

Naruto scowled and said "Sorry about my teme of a teammate, but he didn't get away without repercussion. His portion of the mission payment went to you and while he can join the chunin exams he can't be promoted."

Tenten smiled and said "I'm glad he's not getting off without punishment."

Naruto smirked and said "When you're better let me know and we can spar. I'll let you get back to training and I'll do the same."

1 month later…

Naruto is taking a stroll through the village because he was on his way to Training ground 7 when a commotion several feet in front of him catches his attention. He sighed as he saw Moegi, Udon, and Sakura looking in fear as a man in a cat suit and a large wrapped object on his back, holding Konohamaru by the back of his shirt and a blond woman standing a few feet behind him. The man in the cat suit brought his fist up to punch Konohamaru, but his wrist was grabbed and the tip of a kunai was held at his jugular.

Naruto said "Stop trying to act tough while wearing your pajamas and I could kill you right now for attempted assassination of the Hokage's grandson. So drop Konohamaru before I stab you in the neck."

The blond woman said "Drop the boy Kankurō, he's going to be mad if we're late."

A raspy voice said "You're a disappointment to Suna Kankurō."

Naruto studied the figure that just appeared with a swirl of sand. The figure stood about 4'7" and wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around a gourd with his hitai-ate on the front of the band.

The figure said "Sorry the stupidity of my brother. Kankurō put the boy."

Kankurō dropped Konohamaru and said "Gaara they started it."

Gaara said "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Naruto released Kankurō helped Konohamaru up and said "You okay Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru nodded and said "I'm okay boss."

Sakura said "We may be allies with Suna, but you can't just walk around our village without permission."

The blond haired woman said "We're here for the Chunin exams."

Naruto sighed and said "Hokage-sama told us last month that the Chunin Exams are coming up. Haven't you seen the shinobi from various villages walking around the last few days? May I have your name miss?'

The blond woman blushed slightly and said "It's Temari."

Gaara stared at Naruto and said "What is your name?"

Naruto smirked and said "Naruto Uzumaki."

After a few moments Gaara said "Mother wants your blood."

Before Naruto could retort Gaara turned around and walked away.

Naruto stared at Gaara's retreating back and said "That's such a nice thing to say. Come on you guy's I'll treat you to Ramen."

Naruto and the Konohamaru corps walked towards Ichiraku's Ramen leaving a confused Sakura and a pissed off Sasuke sitting in a tree.

2 Hours later training ground 7…

Team 7 is currently standing in front of the sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi handed them each a slip of paper and said "Those are the entrance forms for the Chunin exams. Just fill out the forms and turn them in at the academy in room 301."

Shinobi Academy next day…

Team 7 enters the academy and after going up a flight of stairs saw a large group of exam participants arguing with a couple of Chunin looking shinobi. Naruto started to walk past the group before having to face palm because of Sasuke.

Sasuke said "Drop the genjutsu this is only the second floor. You saw through the genjutsu right Sakura?"

Thinking this is an opportunity to impress Sasuke she said "Of course I saw it; you have to be a weakling not to."

Before the guards could speak Naruto said "By kami are you two stupid; the genjutsu was there to weed out the weaklings that don't belong in the exams. Why do you think the competent ones have already gone up the next flight of stairs?"

One of the guards said "Since loudmouth over there spoiled the pretest, get up the second flight of stairs to reach room 301."

Once all the genin where gone the two guards dropped their henge to reveal Chunin Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki.

Izumo said "Who would have thought Naruto would figure out the meaning of this test."

Kotetsu smirked and said "I think we can expect great things from him in the future."

Several minutes later Room 301…

A silver haired genin who introduced himself as Kabuto Yakushi is currently telling them about his shinobi info cards.

Sasuke said "Gaara of the sand, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kabuto pouted as he pulled out a card and said "You already know their names, how boring. Gaara of the sand, genin of Sunagakure no Sato, youngest son of the fourth Kazekage, completed 9 c-rank and 2 b-rank missions and completed them without a scratch."

Slightly fearful eyes cast glances at the stoic Gaara.

Kabuto pulled out a second card and said "Rock Lee is a genin of Konoha, has not skill in ninjutsu or genjutsu, but excels in taijutsu. He has completed 25 d-rank missions and 3 c-rank missions; Finally Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha and graduated as the dead last. Has completed 7 d-rank, 1 c-rank and 2 A-rank missions, he is the son of Kush…"

Kabuto was cut off because Naruto grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall with enough force to make the wall crack. Naruto grabbed the card and after a few moments reading it stuffed it inside a pocket in his trench coat.

Naruto leaned next to Kabuto's ear so only he could here and said "Most of the information on that card is classified an s-rank secret. I don't know how you got that info, but if you do anything to harm this village or the people I care about I'll make sure all you find out why I'm called a demon."

The sound of a poof and a gruff voice said "There will be no fighting in the first part of the exams. Now pick a number and get to your correct seat."

The exam participants looked to the front of the room to see a tall man wearing a bandana and trench coat standing there with several shinobi behind him. Once everyone was in their seats the Shinobi behind him passed out a sheet of paper.

The man said "My name is Ibiki Morino and I'll be the proctor of the first exam. You have 50 minutes to fill out the 9 questions on the test and at the end of that period I'll ask a 10th question. The rules of the exam are each team starts off with 10 points and if you are caught cheating you'll lose 2 points. Your team gets caught cheating 5 times and you are out of the chunin exams and the test starts now."

20 minutes into the test Naruto was slightly sweating since he could only answer 2 questions. He decided to put his possible promotion on the 10th question.

After another 30 minutes Ibiki said "Put your pencils down, it's time for the 10th question. There is an additional rule to the 10th question. If you fail to answer it correctly you can never take the Chunin exams again."

There were several shouts of "you're lying" and "you can't do that."

Ibiki flared in sakki and said "Everyone shut up! You have a chance of taking the risk of answering the question wrong or you can leave and try again next time."

After several minutes a lot of the participants left; Naruto noticed Sakura start to raise her hand and had to do something quick.

Naruto scoffed and said "Give us the damn question Scarface; I'm not getting any younger."

Ibiki smirked slightly seeing the effect of Naruto's words and said "To those you you who are left…you pass."

Before the participants could get out of their shocked state a bundle of cloth broke through the window, exploded and a banner that had Sexy and Single 2nd proctor was stuck the ceiling. In front of the banner stood a female figure with light brown, pupil-less eyes. She has black hair which has a blue tint to it which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a Hitai-ate, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

The surveyed the room and said "Wow Ibiki you've left 26 teams you must be getting soft."

Ibkik smirked and said "We just have a promising bunch this year."

The woman said "I'm the proctor for the 2nd part of the exam Anko Mitarashi and I'm going to cut you lot by over half. So get the meeting place and time from your Jonin-sensei and don't be late."

Ibiki said "You can all leave now."

After a few moments the genin stood up from their seats and exited out of the room.

Sakura said "Let's go find Kakashi-sensei and get the location of the 2nd exam."

Naruto said "You guys go ahead I've got something I need to do."

Sasuke said "Listen here dobe…"

Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto disappeared via Shunshin and reappeared infront of the Hokage's office. After a quick knock and a muffled "come in" Naruto opened the door and walked in front of the 3rd Hokage.

Hiruzen smiled and said "What can I do for you Naruto?"

Naruto pulled out the card he confiscated from Kabuto and said 'I think we have a problem jiji. I got this from a genin named Kabuto Yakushi who said this was his seventh time competing in the exams."

Naruto handed Hiruzen the card and after a few moments said "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Now go get some ramen on my tab while I take care of this."

Naruto bowed then disappeared via a Shunshin.

Hiruzen sat up straight and said "Taka I have a job for you."

A ANBU wearing a hawk mask bowed on one knee and said "What is the mission Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen said "You are to follow and find out everything you can about a genin named Kabuto Yakushi, he somehow managed to get his hands on classified information. I don't want him killed ii just want him followed. Make sure he doesn't see you; you're dismissed."

A few minutes after Taka left Hiruzen got out of his chair and went over to his window to look out over the village.

Hiruzen looked at the hokage monument and said "I fear I might join you three soon."


	5. 2nd round Rumble in the Forest of Death

8am training ground 44…

Team 7 stood outside the large forested training ground along with the other participants as Anko explained the exam.

Anko smirked evilly at the participants and said "Behind me is the forest of rainbows and unicorns known as training ground 44 or the Forest of Death. Each team will be given either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. You mission over the next five days is to get the opposite scroll to the one you have."

Choji said "Five days, but what are we supposed to eat?"

Anko said "There is plenty for you to eat in the forest. One piece of advice, don't die."

Once every team had there scroll and at their respective gates a buzzer rang through the air causing the gates to open and the chunin hopefuls to charge into the forest.

After several minutes of traveling Team 7 stopped in a clearing to discuss who will be holding the scroll.

Sasuke said "I should hold it since I'm the strongest."

Sakura nodded and said "No one can beat you Sasuke-kun."

Naruto sighed and said "Whatever, let's just get earth scroll and get to the tower."

Sasuke smirked and said "What's the rush, afraid of the dark?

Naruto scowled and said "The sooner we get our scroll and to the tower is more days we have to prepare for whatever the 3rd part of the exam is."

Sasuke humphed and said "Let's go this way."

Before either Sakura or Naruto could say anything Sasuke leaped into the trees and started moving away from them. Sakura quickly followed as Naruto scowled.

Naruto sighed and said "Why did you curse me with those two as team mate's jiji?"

Naruto jumped into the trees and caught up with his team. After a couple hours of running they stopped to allow them to catch their breath. Before they could get comfortable a massive gust of wind hit the clearing catching them by surprise. As the team was blown away Sasuke and Sakura managed to catch themselves on the tree's, unfortunately Naruto wasn't as lucky. Naruto spun in the air for a few minutes before righting himself in the air and grab a tree branch using chakra to stick to it. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see a giant grey snake charging him. Naruto quickly replaced himself with a nearby rock causing the snake to slam head first into the tree. The snake quickly cleared his head and turned to find his prey, only to receive a bolt of lightning through his head killing it and causing it to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked on in confusion and said "That was a summoned animal. Who can summon snkaes?"

After a few minutes of thought Naruto's eyes widened before turning on his heel and charging back towards his team mates. Naruto brought his hand up into a half ram seal which caused a seal to light up under his shirt. Once the seal was released Naruto's speed doubled. After several moments Naruto appeared in the clearing to see Sasuke toss their scroll towards a Kusa kunoichi. Naruto leaped into the air and caught the scroll before landing several feet away from the group.

Naruto smirked and said "Who knew the Sasuke Uchiha was a coward."

Sasuke said "What are you doing dobe, all he wanted was our scroll."

Naruto faced the Kusa-nin and said "If all he wanted was our scroll he would have killed both of you. Isn't that right Orochimaru?"

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened as the kusa nin started to chuckle evilly. The kusa-nin ripped off its face to reveal a pale man with purple markings around his snake like eyes.

Orochimaru said "You're smarter than you look."

Naruto said "Since you are a Sannin, I pretty sure we can't outrun you. So before the fight starts; what are you here for?"

Orochimaru smirked and said "Give me a good show and I'll tell you."

Naruto pocketed the scroll, popped his neck and charged towards Orochimaru. As he reached Orochimaru Naruto through a straight punch. Orochimaru crossed his arms to block the punch, but Naruto phased right through him. Orochimaru dropped his guard for a moment and that was all it took for Naruto's right hook to connect sending Orochimaru back a few feet. Not giving him time to recover Naruto created 60 kage bubshin and used the henge to disguise 20 of them as Sakura and 20 as Sasuke. He sent the clones in every direction while he and his team mates ran in a different direction.

It was twenty minutes later when Team seven separated to avoid being crushed by a large grey snake.

Orochimaru clapped and said "That strategy would have worked on any other shinobi. Hand over Sasuke and I'll let you live."

Naruto sighed, unhooked Mjolnir from his belt and said "I find myself in a situation that I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Sasuke scowled and said "What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto rolled his shoulders and said "Means no; now shut up and help me."

Naruto focused chakra to his feet and charged Orochimaru and engaged him in close quarters combat. Naruto swung Mjolnir with an overhead swing, Orochimaru stepped back to avoid it. When the hammer hit the ground Naruto used the momentum of his and attacked with a crescent kick while using Mjolnir as a pivot point. Orochimaru stepped to the side to avoid only to jump back several feet to dodge the follow up back roundhouse kick. Naruto scowled and charged forward once more.

With Sasuke and Sakura…

Sasuke was about to jump in and help when Sakura grabbed his arm.

Sakura franticly said "Come on Sasuke-kun let's get out of here."

Sasuke said "What about Naruto?"

Sakura scowled and said "That baka deserves whatever he gets for trying to fight a Sennin. Let's get out of here while they're distracted."

Sasuke cast one lance glance at Orochimaru and Naruto before he and Sakura ran into the forest and leaving Naruto to fight alone.

Naruto jumped back to regroup and said "You're help would be good anytime now Sasuke."

When he didn't receive an answer he turned his head to where his team mates where to see them gone.

Orochimaru smirked and said "It seems like the little fox is all alone."

Naruto growled and said "Those teme's, here I am trying to protect them and they leave me."

Orochimaru said "See, you have no reason to protect him from me."

Naruto sighed and said "Unfortunately I need both of them alive to finish this part of the exams and I know if anything happens to their golden boy, the council will blame me. However this is a blessing in disguise."

Orochimaru looked curious and said "What blessing would that be?"

Naruto smirked and said "I can really cut lose now."

Red energy burst from Naruto covering him in a one tailed cloak of Kyubi's chakra. Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly and Naruto used that moment to his advantage. Naruto pointed his index finger at Orochimaru and briefly charged a small ball of red energy, before a thin round beam shot forward at great speed towards Orochimaru's heart. Instinct kicked in for Orochimaru and he was able to dodge the strike to the heart, but the beam blew a hole through his shoulder. Naruto quickly threw Mjolnir at Orochimaru and charged after it. Orochimaru dodged Mjolnir, but Naruto's right hook connected. Once the first attack landed Naruto started landing several punches, elbows, and knees; all the while the acidic properties of demon chakra caused added damage. To finish his flurry Naruto landed a viscious uppercut that sent Orochimaru into the air. Naruto pointed his index finger at Orochimaru's airborne body, charged a ball of energy twice the size of the first one, before several small red chakra beams fired out of the chakra ball and pierced Orochimaru's body a dozen times before Naruto used Shunshin to appear above Orochimaru and landed a spinning crescent kick to Orochimaru's back sending him crashing into the ground and leaving a small crater. Naruto Shunshined back to the ground, Naruto extended his hand and Mjolnir flew into his hand. The sound of footsteps alerted Naruto to someone coming up behind him; Naruto spun around with Mjolnir in a defensive position only to see the examiner of the second exam Anko Mitarashi with her mouth open and four ANBU standing behind her.

Naruto relaxed and said "What?"

Anko smirked and said "That was amazing gaki; why aren't you a chunin yet?"

Before the conversation could continue the sound of groaning caused them to look at the badly beaten, but standing Orochimaru.

Naruto scowled took a defensive position and said "You should be dead?"

Orochimaru smirked before opening his mouth and two arms extended out. The leaf shinobi looked on in morbid fascination as Orochimaru shed his damaged body to reveal a new undamaged one.

Orochimaru chuckled softly and said "I'll admit, you being able to use the Kyubi's chakra to that degree surprised me; had it been any other Shinobi they would be dead. It looks like I've run out of time, but tell Sarutobi that if he stops the exams I'll burn this village to the ground."

With that Orochimaru sunk into the ground and fled

A female ANBU in a Neko (Cat) mask stepped forward and said "Do you know what he's here for?"

Naruto hooked Mjolnir on his belt and said "He was after Sasuke for some reason."

The cat masked ANBU said "That was a brave thing you did stalling Orochimaru, while your injured team mates escaped."

Naruto scoffed and said "Brave my ass; they were both in perfectly good health when they left me to fight Orochimaru alone."

Anko scowled and said "What do you mean left you?"

Naruto sighed and said "After Orochimaru used a very strong Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough) to separate us. I managed to quickly kill the snake he sent after me; it wasn't until the snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke that I realized it was a summoned animal. After a few moments of thought I realized it was Orochi-teme, and ran back to my team. Sasuke-teme tossed our scroll to him because they thought that was what he wanted. After some words were exchanged I charged in after telling Sasuke to back me up. He dodged me effortlessly for a few minutes before I called for Sasuke to help. Imagine my surprise when I found both my team mates abandoned me. It was shortly after that when you guys showed up."

Neko nodded and said "You need to find a scroll and your team mates so you can get to the tower to speak with Hokage-sama."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and said "I already have both scrolls, so would any of you be able to figure out what direction they went in."

Neko nodded to a boar masked ANBU to help Naruto.

After a few minutes Boar pointed towards the tower and said "They're headed towards the tower and they are about a one hour run towards the central tower."

Naruto smiled at the group and said "Thanks for the help, but inned to have a serious talk with my team mates."

Neko nodded at Naruto who smiled and disappeared via Shunshin.

Anko smirked and said "I just might recommend that he get a promotion to chunin even if he doesn't reach the finals."

Neko smirked behind her mask and said "I just might as well."

1 hour later…

Sasuke and Sakura are currently leaping from tree to tree in an effort to get away from Orochimaru and Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Sakura arms and jumped to the ground to avoid several kunai. Sasuke turned to the direction where the kunai came from to see three shinobi with a music note on their headbands standing on a tree branch.

The shinobi in the middle was male and had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf.

The shinobi on the left side was male as well; he had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death (死, _shi_) down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate.

The Shinobi to the right was female; she had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a Hitai-atea, pale green vest similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf, much like her team-mates.

The middle shinobi said "Thank you for not using any stealth while running; it made it so much easier to follow you."

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and said "What do you want?"

The male shinobi on the left said "Can we just kill him now Dosu?"

The female said "Shut up Zaku, you're annoying."

Zaku scowled and said "Screw you Kin.'

Dosu said "Both of you shut up. Now get ready Uchiha to join your clansmen."

The three sound shinobi leaped off the branch towards Sasuke and Sakura. Kin broke off and started to attack Sakura, while Dosu and Zaku attack Sasuke.

With Sakura…

Kin threw several senbon at Sakura; which she was just barely able to dodge. Kin started a taijutsu battle that after a few moments went completely in her favor. After several punch combinations Kin landed a spinning side kick that sent Sakura slamming into a nearby tree. Skaura was beaten, bloody, and unconscious.

Kin scowled and said "Fucking fan girls."

She turned to her team mates to see Sasuke barely able to hold his own.

With Sasuke….

Sasuke went through several hand seals and said "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and exhaled a medium sized fireball towards the sound shinobi. They quickly used a substitution to avoid the attack; Zaku pointed his arms at Sasuke and said "Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)!" and fired a high pressured blast of air at Sasuke; Thanks to the Sharigan Sasuke was able to avoid the attack and able to block Dosu's right hook, unfortunately Sasuke landed on the ground disoriented and slightly nauseous.

Dosu smirked under his bandages and said "Do you like my attack; thanks to my Melody Arm. I use my chakra to manipulate the sound waves that it makes to damage my opponents."

Zaku said "Let's just kill the bastard so we can get to the tower."

Zaku and Dosu charged Sasuke and attacked him with taijutsu. Thanks to the Sharigan Sasuke was able to dodge most of the attacks as well as land a few attacks of his own. Sasuke blocked a punch thrown by Zaku, but was hit in the stomach and sent flying back several feet by a kick from Dosu. They were about to charge Sasuke again, but stopped because Kin landed a few feet in front of them beaten up.

A voice said "Sorry to interrupt, but I get first dibs on kicking the teme's ass."

The combatants turned to the voice to see Naruto with a very pissed off look on his face.

Naruto looked at the sound Shinobi and said "I'll give you one chance, leave and don't come after us."

Zaku pointed his arms at Naruto and said "Fuck you; Zankūkyokuha (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)!"

A large blast of pressurized wind launched out of the tubes in his arms towards Naruto. When the attack reached Naruto's location it caused a massive cloud of dirt to obscure the area. When the cloud cleared away all that was left was several broken and destroyed trees. Zaku was about to gloat about his victory, but Naruto appeared crouched right in front of him with his right fist pulled back; Zaku was so surprised he didn't even try to dodge the uppercut that sent him flying twenty feet into the air. Naruto spun around and landed a jumping knee strike to Dosu's stomach, then spun around in the air and landed a spinning side kick to Dosu's stomach sending him slamming into a tree and Naruto landed back on the ground.

Naruto bopped his neck and said "I already have the scrolls we need, grab Sakura and let's get to the tower."

Not waiting for Sasuke's reply Naruto leaped into the trees and head towards the tower with Sasuke following him a few moments later with Sakura on his back.

5½ hours base of tower…

Team 7 stood before a wall with the inscription "If you lack mind seek heaven and if you like body seek earth."

After a few moments Sakura said "We should open the scrolls."

Naruto pulled both scrolls out of his supply pouch, put them on the ground, and opened them; when smoke started to expel from them Team 7 moved back several feet. With a poof of smoke Iruka appeared from the scrolls.

Iruka smiled at Team 7 and said "Congratulations, you are the second team to make it out of the forest."

Sasuke smirked and Naruto said "That's great Iruka-sensei, but I need to speak with Hokage-jiji immediately."

Before Iruka could answer the Neko ANBU appeared and said "Hokage-sama is waiting for you."

Authors note: Sorry for the long delay; i've been working alot. I've got another fic on the way so look forward to Naruto: Phoenix Rising.


	6. Aftermath and the prelims begin

Hokage's room Forest of Death Tower…

ANBU Neko and Team 7 appeared before the Hokage who is sitting behi9nd a desk smoking from his pipe.

Hiruzen said "I've listened to the ANBU report, but I want to hear what happened from your team as well."

Sasuke stepped forward and said 'We entered the forest…"  
Hiruzen said "I want to hear it from Naruto."

Sasuke scowled and Naruto said "We entered the forest and Sasuke decided that he was the strongest and wanted to protect the scroll, so after giving him the scroll he took off in towards the Tower and didn't even check to make sure we were following him. After a couple of hours a very powerful and wide scale Daitoppa separated me from Sasuke and Sakura. After getting my bearings I was attacked by a giant snake; I quickly managed to kill the snake, but if disappeared in a burst of smoke which indicates that it was a summoned creature. After a few moments of thought I realized the only shinobi that could summon snakes were Orochimaru and his former apprentice. I figured it was his apprentice because she is still a loyal member of the leaf, so that just left Orochimaru. I ran as fast as I could back towards my team and when I got there Sasuke had just started to throw our earth scroll towards a disguised Orochimaru when I intervened and caught it. After some words were spoken and I ousted him as Orochimaru I briefly engaged him in battle before creating a lot of Kage Bunshins to be henged as my team and sent them off in different directions."

Before Naruto could finish Kakashi appeared and said "I heard Orochimaru was after Sasuke, is he okay?"

Hiruzen said "Sasuke is fine and so are the rest of your team; now continue Naruto."

Naruto scowled at Kakashi's lack of concern for the other members of team 7 and said "After creating the Kage Bunshins we headed towards the tower. In about twenty minutes Orochimaru found us which left us no choice but to fight. I told Sasuke to back me up as I engaged Orochimaru for several moments and when Sasuke didn't jump in to help, I looked where he was and both Sasuke and Sakura left me on my own to fight a fucking Sennin. It was shortly after that when Orochimaru fled because Anko and a squad of ANBU appeared."

Hiruzen scowled slightly and said "We'll discuss leaving a team-mate behind when he needs help after the 2nd exam is over."

Naruto smirked and said "After a quick debriefing with the ANBU I caught up with my team in enough time to save them from a team of genin from Otogakure no Sato, before we made our way here."

Hiruzen nodded and said "The incident with Orochimaru is classified; anyone who speaks about it will be arrested. Everyone may leave except Naruto."

Once everyone left Hiruzen smiled with pride at Naruto.

Hiruzen said "First I want to say I'm very proud of you for protecting your team mates against an opponent stronger than you. Second I would like to say I'm proud of how your skill has grown since the Wave mission, and finally I would like a demonstration of the chakra attack you used on Orochimaru."

Naruto smiled nodded and said "I'll show you after the second exam is over."

Hiruzen said "You still have 4 days till the end of the second exam so go and relax."

Naruto disappeared via Shunshin towards his team mates. After he left a tall figure with white hair stepped out of the shadows.

The figure said "He's gotten strong."

Hiruzen smiled and said "That he has Jiraiya. Are you going to start training him?

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders and said "We'll see how he does in the prelims."

Hiruzen said "Don't worry Jiraiya, he'll surprise you."

It's been 2 days since Team 7 reached the tower and Naruto has avoided his team mates out of anger and annoyance. As he entered the cafeteria he saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting at a table near the back. He quickly scanned the room and saw Team Gai sitting at a table several feet from him. After grabbing a couple of plates of food Naruto headed to Team Gai's table.

Naruto said "Mind if I sit here?"

Tenten nodded and said "Sure, but why aren't you sitting with your team?"

Naruto scowled and said "They abandoned me when I needed their help."

Neji said "Who were you fighting against?"

Naruto sighed and said "It's classified; that's all I can say about it. So, how did you guys like the forest?"

Tenten said "It's a very dangerous place; I still haven't figured out why they would use it for the second Chunin exams."

Neji sighed and said "It was to test if any of the participants had the ability to survive with limited provisions and in hostile territory."

Naruto smiled and said "Plus, once you get passed the large bloodthirsty animals it's a quiet place to relax."

Rock Lee said "So have long have you been here Naruto?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Since the first day."

Lee yelled "Yosh! You flames of youth burn brightly Naruto!"

Naruto smiled at Lee's actions and said "Hey Tenten, I'm looking into learning another weapon, but I'm not sure what I want to get. Do you have any suggestions?"

Tenten thought for a moment and said "It all depends on what type of weapon you're suited for."

Naruto looked confused and said "Can't I just pick a weapon and learn how to use it?"

Tenten sigh3ed and said "You can, but its best to find a weapon that you're comfortable with to fit your fighting style."

Naruto thought for a few minutes and said "Well I'm a front line fighter generally I'm quite strong also. I like Mjonir, but I want something with range."

Tenten thought for a few moments and said "Well a Zabatou would work or even a nodachi, but you would need to be several inches taller for it to be effective."

Naruto nodded and said "So I should wait till I grow some more before looking into another large weapon."

Tenten smiled and said "I'm curious though, when I saw you in the Academy you were always short. How did you get slightly taller than Lee?"

Naruto smiled proudly and said "A proper diet, exercise, and I hit a growth spurt. I stand at 5'5". Well I'm going to go relax and read a book, I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

2 Days later….

The twenty-one genin that made it pass the forest of death stood in rows in a large hall with balconies and two giant hands in the ram symbol.

Hiruzen stood up and said "Congratulations to you all for completing the second stage of the Chūnin Exams…"

Hiruzen was cut off as a figure had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

The figure said "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but it is best if I take it from here."

Hiruzen nodded and sat back down.

The figure looked at the genin and said "My name is Hayate Gekkō and proctor of the Chūnin Exam Preliminaries. The matches from here on out will be conducted in a one on one tournament style. If you feel you can't continue you may quit and your team won't suffer any repercussions."

Kabuto raised his hand and said "I'm almost completely out of chakra and I'm exhausted so I give up."

Hyate nodded and after seeing no others wanting to quit said "The screen above the arena will randomly pick two names and those participents will fight until the other is defeated, via knockout, give up, or killing. What I say goes, so if I say the match is over then you'll stop what you are doing."

The board turned on and rapidly flipped through several names before stopping on Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akadō.

Hayate said "Will everyone but the combatants move up to the balconies."

Once the arena was clear Hayate started the match and jumped up to the balcony. Yoroi charged forward with his hand slightly glowing. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and rapidly flipped through several hand seals before saying "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" and exhaling a large fireball at Yoroi. Yoroi used a Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch places with a tile and continued his charge. Yoroi reached Sasuke and threw a straight punch; Sasuke deflected the punch and sent one of his own which connected thanks to Yoroi being surprised by Sasuke active Sharingan. Sasuke followed the punch with several more punches, before launching Yoroi into the air via an uppercut followed closely by Sasuke. Sasuke appeared behind Yoroi and tried to land a kick only to have it blocked, Sasuke spun around and delivered a backfist to Yoroi's face, a punch to the stomach then finished with a crescent leg drop into Yoroi's stomach as he hit the ground and said "Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke rolled out of the way ready for a next attack.

Hayate said "Winner by knockout Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and walked up the stairs to the competitors balcony and smirked cockily at Naruto.

Sasuke said "Beat that loser."

Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke and said in an uninterested voice "You say something teme?"

Sasuke scowled and leaned against the wall while Kakashi had a tear in his eye because he rubed off on someone.

The screen flipped through more names before landing on Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame.

Once they were facing each other Hayate started the match. Zaku quickly pointed his arms at Shino and said "Zankūha!" and fired twin blast of pressurized air at Shino, just before the attack landed Shino burst into hundreds of Kikaichū and dodged the attack.

Zaku looked on in confusion and said "Where did you go creep?"

Zaku stiffened as Shino said behind Zaku "You shouldn't let your enemy get behind you."

Before Zaku could turn around he was thrust kicked in the back, he spun around only to receive a backfist to the face causing him to stagger back several feet. Zaku scowled, pointed bot arms at Shino and said "Die, Zankūkyokuha!" What he wasn;t expecting was for his arms getting blown off from the pressure of his own attack.

Zaku said "How?"

Shino smirked behind his collar and said "When I got behind you I filled your arm tubes with Kikaichū, so when you used that attack again the pressure would build up until it backfired and destroyed your arms."

Zaku fell down unconscious as Hayate called the match in Shino's favor. Once the arena was cleared of Zaku and Shino the board flashed through the names and ended up on Misumi Tsurugi and Kankurō. Hayate started the match as the combatants stood across from each other.

Kankurō took the bundle off his back and said "Time to lose punk."

Misumi smirked behind his cloth and said "Too much talking."

Misumi charged Kankurō and threw a straight punch; Kankurō dodged the strike and went to counter, but was stopped as Misumi's body elongated and wrapped around his body with his arm around his neck.

Kankurō said "What the hell?"

Misumi smiled and said "This is my Nan no Kaizō; it allows me to dislocate my joints and use my charkra to control the loosened limbs. Now give up or I'll snap your neck."

Kankurō scowled and said "Go to hell."

Misumi sighed and said "I warned you."

Misumi tightened the arm around his neck and quickly twisted breaking Kankurō's neck. Hayate was about to call the match when several small pieces fell from Kankurō's face to reveal a three-eyed, four-armed humanoid with jagged teeth and spiky brown hairstyle protruding from the top of its head and framing the sides. Before Misumi could get away from the puppet, it wrapped four arms around Misumi as Kankurō stepped out of the bandaged bundle. With a twitch of Kankurō's fingers the puppet squeezed Misumi until his bones broke.

The fourth match was between Ino and Sakura and everyone would agree it was an overrated cat fight that ended in a draw. The fifth match was between Tenten and Temari.

Once the match started Temari opened her fan to show one circle of purple and said "Once you see all three moons this match will be over."

Tenten jumped back and used a scroll to summon and launch a couple of dozen of kunai and shuriken at Temari, who swung her fan and caused the weapons to be blown back at Tenten. Tenten jumped out of the way and repeated the process with another scroll only to have it reflected a second time and Temari revealed a second moon. Tenten dodged a second time and took two small scrolls from her supply pouch.

Tenten said "Now for my strongest technique."

She placed two small scrolls in an upright position on the floor. When she activated them, the two scrolls release smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. Tenten then jumped between the two scrolls, and starts to rapidly summon and throw hundreds of weapons towards Temari. Temari channeled a large amount of wind chakra into her fan and released a large gust of wind the blow the weapons away and she revealed her third moon. While Tenten was in the air and unable to dodge Temari said "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" a swung her fan to release a gale of wind that surrounded Tenten and started to cut her in several places. Temari released the technique, closed her fan, and sat it upright on the ground to cause Tenten to land on it injuring her further. When Temari didn't hear Tenten's bpones breaking she looked up to see Naruto crouched on her fan and holding Tenten bridle style.

Naruto jumped over to the medics and set Tenten on their stretcher. Temari smirked and started to walk towards the balcony.

As she passed Naruto she heard him say "That was a cruel move you were about to do; especially since the proctor already called the match in your favor."

Temari smiled and said "Weak women like her have no place on the battle field."

Naruto turned around, started to walk away and said "Say's the woman who didn't have to do anything, but swing around a giant air conditioner."

Temari scowled and went to swing her closed fan at Naruto, only to have it stopped by Naruto's outstretched palm.

Hayate stepped forward and said "That's enough; any more non sanctioned fighting will result in a disqualification."

Naurto smirked and said "No need to tell us proctor-san, since she only forgot to open her fan when she tried to cool me off."

Once the arena was cleared of weapons the board landed on Shikimaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi. Once the combatants were ready Hayate started the match. Shikimaru extended his shadow towards Kin; Kin jumped back and threw several senbon which Shikimaru easily dodged. Shikimaru went to send his shadow out again, but grabbed his ears in pain as the sound of several bells rang, causing Shikimaru to see several Kin's. Once the effects started to wear off Kin tried to ring the bells again, but couldn't move.

Shikimaru said "Kagemane no Jutsu a success."

Kin looked bewildered and said "How did you capture me?"

Shikimaru looked down causing Kin to look down as well and said "I used the strings attached to the senbon to extend my shadow; now it's time to finish the match."

Shikimaru reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a shuriken; which caused Kin to do the same. Before Kin could question his motive the both threw their shuriken and then bended backwards to avoid it. Shikimaru was safe from the shuriken, but because she jumped back several feet to escape his shadow she slammed her head into the wall, knocking her out.

The board flashed threw a few more names and landed on Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki.

Kiba laughed and loudly said "We got an easy match Akamaru."

Naurto leaped over the railing and once on the ground said 'Come on kibble, I don't have all day."

Kiba barred his teeth and said "You'll pay for that."

Kiba and Akamaru jumped over the railing and landed a dozen feet from Naruto.

Once Hayate started the match Kiba said "Stay out of this Akamaru, all I need is one punch."

Naruto sighed and said "Let's go dog breath I want to go get some ramen."

Kiba charged forward and started to throw several punches, which were all expertly dodged by Naruto. Kiba threw a right hook that connected with the left side of Naruto's face causing him to bend sideways and widen his stance to steady himself. Kiba smirked only to look on in confusion as he saw Naruto looking at him in utter boredom. Before Kiba could react he Naruto stood upright and connected with his own right hook and sending Kiba flying back several feet before landing on his back.

Naruto popped his neck and said "I've changed a lot since the academy Kiba, I recommend you take this fight seriously."

Kiba stood up, wiped the blood from his bottom lip and said "Let's go Akamaru."

Kiba tossed a soldier pill to Akamaru, who caught it in his mouth; after swallowing the pill Akamaru's fur became red and he jumped on to the back of the hunched over Kiba.

Kiba growled and said "Jūjin Bunshin and Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

Akamaru transformed into an exact copy of Kiba and Kiba became more feral like. The Kiba's charged Naruto with high genin speed, but to Naruto's own speed he was moving slow. Naruto dodged several of their attacks, before deciding to go on the offensive. His moment came when of the Kiba's over extended his arm; Naruto used the opening to get inside his guard and land a vicious body punch doubling him over. Naruto back flipped over the Kiba behind him, which caused him to run into the other Kiba knocking them to the ground. Naruto didn't waste time, because as soon as the Kiba on top got up he received a right hook that sent him flying several feet. Naruto then performed an axe kick towards the second Kiba, only to havge him roll out-of-the-way, which caused a small crater to be created where Naruto's heel landed.

Kiba said "Time to end this."

The Kiba's charged and with a shot of "Gatsūga!" they both leaped into the air and spun at great speeds which created a vortex around them as they headed towards Naruto. Naruto scowled slightly and started to barely dodge the attacks that left several drill like marks in the arena floor. Getting fed up Naruto unhooked Mjolnir, charged the head with lightning chakra and as one of the drill came at him he swung Mjolnir into the ground and released a moving pillar of lighting towards the spinning Kiba, and because he was in midair he couldn't dodge the attack, which he took head on. The attack sent an electrical discharge the Kiba's body; Naruto sidestepped the body as it hit the ground and slid a few feet. A poof of smoke later and an unconscious Akamaru took its palce.

Naruto looked at the true Kiba and said "Now, as you said lets finish this."

Naruto dropped Mjolnir on the ground then disappeared via Shunshin, only to reappear in front of Kiba and landed a right hook, spinning backfist, and an uppercut to send Kiba flying in the air. Naruto appeared in front of Kiba and landed a flying knee turning Kiba horizontal, before spinning several times and landing an axe kick to Kiba stomach sending him slamming into the ground and into the land of unconsciousness.

The room was in silence at the display of overwhelming ability and power. Naruto walked towards the stair leading to the balcony, while grabbing Mjolnir on the way.

Gai stepped forward and said "That was a great match Naruto; my eternal rival taught you well."

Naruto snorted and said "He taught me teamwork, which never worked with the teme or the banshee and how to do the tree walking exercise. All of that was learned through hard work and exhaustion."


	7. 2nd round done Enter the sage of perv!

The Konoha Jonin looked at Kakashi with anger for allowing his students who he hasn't trained properly to enter the exams.

Hayate looked at the board and said "Will Neji Hyūga and Hinata Hyūga come down to the arena floor."

Neji smirked as he walked down, while Hinata looked nervous.

Once they stood across from each other Neji said "Give up Hinata-sama you are a weakling and are fated to lose."

Naruto scowled and said "Don't take that from him Hinata; kick his ass and show him how good you are."

Hinata got a determined look on her face as she activated her Byakugan and entered the Jūken stance as did Neji.

Neji smirked and said "A loser will always be a loser."

Hayate started the match and they charged each other and entered into a fierce taijutsu battle with burst of chakra exiting their hands.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and asked "What does the Byakugan do?"

Kakashi eye smiled and said "The Byakugan is the kekki genkai of the Hyūga Clan. It's a dōjutsu that gives the user the ability to see the Keirakukei (Chakra Pathway System), see through just about anything, and gives the user a 360 degree field of vision. So there is no way to sneak up on a Hyūga with the Byakugan activated."

Naruto nodded and returned his attention to the match to see Neji and Hinata leap apart for several feet.

Hinata coughed up blood, started to breath heavily, and flinched when she realized her Tenketsu (Chakra Points) were closed.

Neji smirked and said "I see you realized that while you closed none of mine I closed every one of your Tenketsu in your arms. As I said in the beginning a loser will always be a loser; now give up you can't beat me."

After a few moments Hinata got a determined look and said "Sorry Neji-nisan, but I won't give up for that my Nindo! I'm sorry for what happened to you tou-san, but it wasn't my fault."

In a rage Neji charged towards Hinata and aimed at her heart. The jonin jumped forward to stop Neji. Neji came back to his senses when he realized he didn't hit Hinata and a hand was wrapped around his wrist. Neji scowled when he saw it was Naruto who had his wrist.

Neji smirked and said "A loser coming to save a loser and jonin protecting the main house."

Naruto scowled and said "Look again teme."

Neji looked around to see Kurenai holding his left arm back, Naruto holding his wrist, Hayate holding him by his collar, Asuma holding Naruto's collar, with Guy and Kakashi holding onto Naruto's right arm and wrist that stopped Mjolnir which was about 5 inches away from his head.

Naruto was brought out of his staring contest when Hinata collapsed to the ground. Medic-nin rushed out with a stretcher, put Hinata on it and rushed to the infermory with Kurenai right behind them.

Naruto shoved Neji back, re-hooked Mjolnir and said "For someone who calls Hinata a loser, you are really stupid."

Neji scowled and said "What are you talking about?"

Naruto started to walk towards the balcony and said "If she really wanted to hurt you, all she had to do was activate your seal. So think on that as you gloat."

Guy looked at Neji and said "I'm disappointed in you Neji; I told you to let your grudge go. Had we not interfered you would have been charged with murdering a comrade since Hayate called the match in your favor as you charged Hinata."

Neji scoffed and said "Whatever."

Once every one cleared the arena floor Hayate called Garra and Rock Lee to the field.

Rock Lee smiled and said "Time to show my flames of youth!"

Garra said "Prove my existence."

Once Hayate started the match Lee charged Garra at high speed and yelled "Konoha Senpū!" and unleashed a quick series of high and low kicks, but they were all blocked by a wall of sand. Lee dodged a couple of sand swipes before going on the offensive again.

Balconies overlooking the arena….

While the spectarors were engrossed in the match between Rock Lee and Garra; Naruto is currently in a mental discussion with the Kyubi.

"_**Naruto, judging by the instinctual use of sand that Garra kid is probably the jinchūriki of that crazy one-tailed tanuki Shukaku."**_

"_How bad is it Kyubi?"_

"_**That Rock Lee kid needs to beat him quickly and decisively. The longer this match goes on the less likely the kid will survive. Shukaku has a massive blood lust and tends to drive its host insane."**_

Naruto walked up to Maito Gai and said "If Lee has a quick beat move he needs to use it or he will lose."

Gai said "You can't know that for sure Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, placed his hand on his stomach and said "Garra is like me."

After a few moments Gai's eyes widened and said "Lee take them off."

Lee jumped up in the hands of the statue and said "But Gai-sensei, you told me only in a time of need?"

Gai smiles and said "I'll allow it this once."

Lee reached under his leg warmers and pulled out a set of ankle weights. No one thought getting rid of a little weight would do anything, but their jaws opened in disbelief as a large crater was formed in the ground.

Naruto said "Damn, that's a lot of weight."

Lee disappeared only to reappear infront of Garra and deliver a punch to his jaw sending him stumbling back several feet. Lee then started to dash around Garra and launching sweveral attacks that were barely able to be blocked by Garra's sand. Lee appeared under and used an upper kick to launch Garra in the air, but had to follow him up with a few more to get Garra higher in the air, before getting behind him and wrapping him in bandages, turned their heads towards the ground and proceeded to spin at a rapid rate; with a cry of "Omote Renge!", Lee piledrived Garra into the ground and jumped away at the last moment. Lee looked on in exhaustion as the dust cleared only to reveal a shell of Garra made of sand. Thanks to great reflexes honed from countless hours of taijutsu practice, Lee managed to dodge the sand aimed at his head.

Sakura said "Call the match, Lee is able to continue."

Gai smiled and said "Have no fear Sakura the Lotus of the leaf blooms twice."

After a few moments Kakashi's eye's widened and said "You didn't teach him that?"

Gai nooded and said "I taught it to him so he may become a splendid shinobi. Lee I give you permission to use it."

Lee nodded and said "Yes, Gai-sensei."

Lee took a horse stance, concentrated for a few moments and said "Hachimon: Kyūmon kai, Seimon kai, Shōmon kai, and Tomon kai!" Lee body changed drastically; his eyes turned white, his skin to turn red, the veins around his eye's to bulge, and a green aura surrounded his body.

Naruto said "Kakashi-sensei, what is he doing?"

Gai said "The body have 8 points blocking the full use of a person's chakra, strength, and speed; they are called the Hachimon; once opened they give the user a boost in abilities; if you open all eight gates you'll gain the strength of the five Kage's."

Sakura said "Then why doesn't every shinobi learn it?"

Kakashi cut in and said "Because each gate, put a large strain on the body. By opening all eight gates allows you great strength, but once that strength has been used, you die."

Lee disappeared and sent Garra, back in the air with an upper kick, before wrapping a bandage, then proceeded to relentlessly pound Garra with punches and kicks. Lee used the bandage to pull Garra towards him before hitting him with a punch and kick at the same time, which sent Garra and Lee crashing to the ground, and sent up a large dust cloud. When the cloud cleared it showed an unconscious Lee and an injured Garra laying on a bed of sand. Garra's sand starts to coil around Lee's arm and leg, but was stopped as Gai blasted the sand away with a burst of chakra.

Hayate appeared and said "Winner, by knockout Garra."

The medic's rushed to Lee's side and took him to the infirmary, with Gai following behind them.

Hayate coughed and said "Will Choji Akamichi and Dosu Kinuta please come down for the final preliminary match."

Asuma seeing Choji's nervousness said "If you win the match I'll treat you to all you can eat barbeque."

Dosu said "Yeah, let's make him more fat."

Choji gained a tick mark and said "I'm not fat I'm big boned."

Hayate said "Begin."

Hayate leaped away as Choji inflated his body and tucked his limbs in to the shape of a large ball with a cry of "Nikudan Sensha!" Choji spun around and launched himself at Dosu intending to crush him. Dosu dodged a few of the attack's and caused Choji to get stuck in a wall; Dosu placed his hand against Choji's body and flicked the gauntlet on his right arm, causing a sound wave to travel through Chojji's body and rendering him uncouncious.

Hayate appeared and said "Dosu is the winner; that concludes the preliminaries will all the winners, please line up in the arena."

Hiruzen looked at the Genin and said "Congratulations to those of you that have passed, in one month we'll be holding the finals of the Chunin exams in tournament style matches. These exams were created as a substitute for war."

Shikimaru raised his hand and said "If it's a tournament, does that mean that only one of us will be promoted to Chunin?"

Hiruzen shook his head and said "While the object of the finals is to win, it is possible to be promoted without winning. There is also a chance that none of you could be promoted; Anko will be coming around with a box that has slips of paper with a number one through ten. This allows the matches to be random to make sure there isn't any tampering."

Anko stepped forward and had each participant grab a numbered piece of paper.

Neji said "1."

Shikimaru said "7."

Dozu said "9."

Naruto smirked and said "2."

Garra said "3."

Shino said "5."

Temari said "8."

Kankurō said "6."

Anko nodded and said "That leaves Sasuke Uchiha with 4. The board will be up momentarily to show you who will be fighting who."

Match 1: Neji Hyūga vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Match 2: Garra vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Match 3: Shino Aburame vs Kankurō

Match 4: Shikimaru Nara vs. Temari

Match 5: Winner of match 4 vs. Dosu Kinuta

Neji sneered at Naruto and said "At least the first match will be easy."

Naruto turned his head to Neji and in a bored voice said "Sorry, did you say something?"

After Kakashi heard that he smiled, while in his head there was a mini Kakashi doing a victory dance.

Hiruzen said "Use the upcoming month to train and prepare yourselves; Now if you'll proceed to the front of the tower we'll have a ground of shinobi escort you out of the forest."

Konoha Hospital next day…

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a scowl on his face and said "What do you mean you can't train me?"

Without lifting his eyes from his book Kakashi said "I can't train you because I have to train Sasuke for the finals. Besides I got you a tutor that will help you get the basics and chaklra control up to spar."

A voice said "I can take it from here Kakashi."

Naruto recognized the voice as Konohamaru's teacher Ebisu.

Naruto scowl deepened and said "Did you not pay attention to my fight with Kiba. I have the basics down, you don't even have to train me; just give me a couple of scrolls to work on over the month and how are you going to help Sakura?"

Kakashi sighed and said "I can't do that because I have to focus on getting Sasuke up to fighting Garra and I'll help Sakura after the exams are over."

Ebisu stepped forward and said "Come on boy, so I can train you."

Naruto scoffed and said "Go fuck yourself Ebisu, I can train just fine without you."

Ebisu pushed his glasses up and said "As the dead last you need all the help you…"

Ebisu speech was cut off as he felt a kunai pass his face a leave a small cut on his cheek.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and said "You just as useless as a sensei as you were when we first started. You only taught our team teamwork drills; then after that you told me to go meditate to improve my patience and told Sakura to take a rest, only to start helping Sasuke with his taijutsu and ninjutsu. It took you until our first C-rank mission to teach us tree walking. You spent three months teaching Sasuke, allowing Sakura to remain the useless fangirl she is, and you let me fend for myself, just like you did when I was a kid ANBU member Dog. So go have fun letting the teme pound you, while I work to get off this kami forsaken team."

Before Kakashi or Ebisu could retort Naruto disappeared via Shunshin.

A female for spoke behind him and said "Is that true Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned to the voice to see Kurenai and Asuma standing several feet away from him.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said "It wasn't that bad."

Asuma nodded and said "Besides teamwork and tree walking, what have you taught Sakura and Naruto?"

When Kakashi couldn't come up with an answer Kurenai said "Isn't part of your motto, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Kakashi sighed at the look of disappointment on their faces.

Hokage tower a few minutes later…

Naruto is currently standing in-front of the 3rd Hokage awaiting a response.

Hiruzen said "Unfortunately, I don't have the time to help you at the moment. With the exams and Orochimaru, I have even more paperwork."

Naruto sighed and said "Okay jiji, I understand."

Hiruzen smirked and said "Go have a soak in the hotspring and I'll find someone to help train you."

Naruto smiled and said "You're the best jiji."

20 minutes later…

Naruto sighs in contentment as he lets the warm water relax his body and mind or he would if the annoying giggling would stop. Naruto looked around the male's side of the bath only to see a tall male figure with long white hair sitting on a branch hanging above the female side and hiding behind the leaves. Naruto scowled, charged a slight bit of wind chakra in his hand and sent a Jūha Shō (Beast Tearing Palm) towards the branch. The man could have gotten out of the situation easily if he was paying attention. The sound of wood being cut caught his attention, just before the branch was disconnected from the tree and sent him falling into the water of the female side causing a splash; which was followed a several female screams, then a high pitched male scream. Several minutes later the white haired man entered the male hot spring, sunk into the water and relaxed.

The man said "Was that really necessary?"

Naruto smirked and said "Had you not been giggling like a fangirl who just saw their crush naked I wouldn't have known you were there."

The man scowled and said "It still wasn't right. What's your name gaki?"

Naruto sighed and said "The names Naruto Uzumaki and your name is?"

The man's chest puffed out a bit and said "I am the Gallant Sennin Jiraiya and writer of the Icha Icha series."

Naruto laughed slightly and said "Whatever you say Ero-sennin. You're a pervert, Orochimaru has a fascination with a little boys, and the other one is probably a drunk gambler."

Jiraiya smirked said "Actually I'm a super pervert."

Naruto sighed and said "Whatever you say ero-sennin. How would you like to train me for the Chūnin exam finals?"

Jiraiya scoffed and said "Why would I train a gaki like you?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "Because you're stronger then Kakashi-sensei and since you are a sennin you can teach me how to avoid or fight Orochimaru if I run into him again. Plus you'll be able to boast about training two Hokage's."

Jiraiya's eye's lit up and said "The women would flock to me after hearing that. You got yourself a deal gaki."

Naruto smirked and said "Good, you can meet me at Trainging ground 4 at 7 am tomorrow for training."

Training ground 4 7am…

Naruto is currently standing a few feet away from Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

Hiruzen said "Before you begin your train, can you show me the attack you used on Orochimaru?"

Naruto smirked and said "Sure, can either of you use a Doton technique to create a boulder or wall?"

Hiruzen quickly flipped threw a few hand seals and said "Doton: Doryūheki!" and created a small wall of earth. Naruto pointed his right index finger at the wall. He formed a small blue ball of chakra at the tip of his finger and fired a small thin beam of blue chakra at the wall. When the beam reached the wall it pierced the wall and left a hole all the way through it. Before either Jiraiya or Hiruzen could comment Naruto charged another chakra ball and while rapidly moving his hand sent a dozen more beams at the wall and leaving 12 more identical holes.

Naruto smiled and said "So what do you guy's think?"

Hiruzen had a smile of pride and said "That is a devastating technique, but what is it called?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "The first one is called Desubīmu (Death Beam) and the second one is called Renzoku Desubīmu (Barrage Death Beam). I charge my chakra and condense it into a small beam that is able to pierce the target. When used with the Kyubi's chakra it has a corrosive burning effect as well."

Jiraiya smiled and said "That's very good Naruto; now before I begin to train you let's see what your practical skills are."

Naruto said "How are we going to do it?"

Jiraiya said "You'll come at me with everything you have so I can judge your abilities for myself."

Hiruzen smiled and said "I'll let you guys get to it, while I get back to work."

Once Hiruzen left Naruto dropped into his Muay Thai stance and charged Jiraiya with low Chūnin speed surprising Jiraiya slightly. Naruto threw a straight punch which was deflected by Jiraiya; Naruto threw a left hook, which was dodged by Jiraiya who quickly jumped out of the way of a follow up body kick. Naruto charged forward and unleashed several punch, kick, knee and elbow combo and finished with a flying knee strike to Jiraiya's chin. Jiraiya blocked or deflected all the attacks before jumping back to avoid Naruto's knee and landed several feet away.

Jiraiya shook his hands slightly and said "You've got some strength behind those punches kid, but what style was that?"

Naurto unhooked Mjolnir and said "It's called Muay Thai and it's known as the 8 limb style because it utilizes knees and elbows along with punches and kicks. Now let's continue shall we."

Naruto disappeared via Shunshin and appeared behind Jiraiya and sung Mjolnir at his head; Jiraiya ducked under the attack and countered with a back elbow. Naruto dodged it by using Shunshin to appear several feet away from Jiraiya, hung Mjolnir from his wrist, flipped through several handseals and said "Raiton: Gian!" and fired several spear shaped bolts of lightning from his right and left palm, which Jiraiya dodged, before he had to leap into the hair to avoid Mjolnir as hit flew through the air. Naruto withdrew a couple of shuriken, threw them, formed the tiger hand seal and said "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" which multiplied the couple of shuriken a few dozen. Jiraiya dodged them via a Kawarimi no Jutsu and appeared several feet away from Naruto.

Jiraiya smirked and said "That's enough Naruto; just by that spar I can tell you're low chunin in terms of ability and low Jonin in strength. The most you are missing is better battle tactics, which come with mission experience."

Naruto nodded and said "My first opponent is Neji Hyūga, who specializes in taijutsu."

Jiraiya thought for a few moments and said "Unless you're faster than they are taijutsu is not a good thing to use. What we'll work on this month is getting most of the techniques you know down to a level where you don't need as many hand seals or none at all. We'll also work on getting your taijutsu up by sparing with me and throw in a couple techniques that would work well with your fighting style."

Naruto smirked and said "Do you know of any off the top of your head?"

After a few moments of thought Jiraiya got a devious gleam in his eyes and said "Tell me Naruto, what do you know about the 4th Hokage?"


	8. Battle of Fate, dead last no more!

2 Weeks before finals…

Hayate is on his usual midnight strolls when he sense's the presence of two figures; he silently scales the building and hides behind a water tower and see's one is the Suna Jonin Baki and Leaf Genin Kabuto.

Baki crossed his arms and said "You're late Kabuto."

Kabuto smirked and said "Sorry, it took a while to get the ANBU off my trail."

Baki uncrossed his arms and said "Is everything with Orochimaru and Oto ready?"

Kabuto nodded and said "We'll be ready for the fianls, just make sure Suna is ready."

Hayate eyes were wide as he thought "_Suna and Oto are working together and Orochimaru runs Oto._"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and said "I need to get back before the ANBU realize I'm not in my house. What do you think we should do about the little pest behind the water tower?"

Baki smirked and said "You go ahead and leave him to me."

Kabuto disappeared via Shunshin as Hayate walked out from behind the water tower.

Hayate said "For you betrayal of our alliance and intent to do harm to Konoha, I can't let you leave here alive."

Baki smiled and said "Come then and show me your power."

Hayate drew his sword, created 3 shadow clones, and said " Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Three Days' Moon). Baki dispelled the three attack him from the sides and back, but missed the real Hayate as he descended from above and cut into Baki's shoulder only for his blade to get stuck in Baki's flak vest.

Baki smirked and said "Konoha has some talented shinobi and mastering the Mikazuki no Mai at such a young age. However, a blade of metal is no match against a blade of wind."

With a slight molding of Chakra and a twitch of his fingers Baki created a Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) and cut Hayate in half from shoulder to hip.

Next morning…

A group of ANBU are standing around the dead body of Hayate.

ANBU member Neko picked up his sword and said "I swear to you Hayate, I'll kill whoever did this."

Konoha Stadium Day of finals…

The competitors are currently standing in a line minus Naruto, Sasuke, and Dosu and awaiting for the finals to start. A figure with brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes; He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit and a senbon in his mouth.

The figure said "Listen up the names Genma Shiranui and I'll be proctoring the finals of the Chūnin Exams."

Shikimaru asked "What happened to the previous proctor and we can't start because Naruto, Sasuke, and Dosu aren't here."

Genma said "Hayate is indisposed at the moment, Dosu disappeared, and if they aren't here for their match they will be disqualified. Now be quiet Hokage-sama is going to address the stadium."

Hiruzen stood up, looked at the assembled people, and opened his mouth to start speaking, but was cut off by a bolt of lightning hitting the ground followed closely by a clap of thunder and kicking up dirt. When the dirt settled it revealed Naruto now sporting a black and red fedora with the kanji for Storm Fox sewed into the back of his trench coat.

Naruto sighed and said "Made it just in time."

Genma smirked and said "Good for you; now get in line so Hokage-sama can speak."

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto and said "Welcome everyone to the Chūnin Selection Exams. Today there will be a series of matches to entertain you and show case what the participating villages has to offer. So please relax and enjoy the fights."

As Hiruzen sat down Genma said "Everyone, but Neji Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki leavde the field."

Once everyone was gone Neji looked at Naruto and said "As I told Hinata-sama before our match, give up. A weakling dead last like you have no chance against me, because I am already fated to win this match."

Naruto yawned and said "So tell me, how does it feel to let fate pound into you every night. I mean you must be taking it nightly to be so obsessed with fate."

Some of the assembled Shinobi snickered at Naurto's comment, while Neji scowled in anger.

Naruto smirked and said "Sorry I insulted your sleeping partner, but you must break this addiction. The treatment will be getting your ass kicked by this dead last. So come on bright eyes, come at me bro."

Neji thinking he wouldn't need his Byakugan charged Naruto with the intent to harm him. As Neji reached Naruto he thrust his right arm towards Naruto's chest with a palm strike. At the last moment Naruto side stepped into Neji's guard while deflecting the palm strike away. Naruto landed a vicious body punch that lifted Neji off the ground several inches; Naruto then pivoted on his left foot, torked his hip and landed roundhouse to Neji's body sending him flying sideways for several feet, before Neji could correct his self and land on his feet.

In the Kage box…

The Kazekage turned his head to Hiruzen and said "The Uzumaki boy is incredibly good for being dead last. However his Sensei was did a good job."

Hiruzen smirked and said "Naruto gained his strength through rigorous training and sheer force a will. I expect he will make a great Hokage one day."

In the stands with the Konoha genin…

Tenten looked dumbfounded and said "Naruto actually hit Neji."

Ino said "Who knew Naruto could pull off something like that."

Sakura said "I don't know he wasn't this good before the exams."

A female voice said "If you would have stopped eye raping the Uchiha you would have seen it."

The rookies turned their head to see the 2nd exam proctor Anko standing behind them along with Lee, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma.

Gai said "I would say Naruto is currently the strongest genin out of your class."

Sakura stood up and said "Shut up, Sasuke-kun's the greatest."

Asuma said "Everyone settle down something's happening."

In the arena…

Neji stared at Naurto and said "I guess even a dead last can get lucky."

Naurto sighed and said "Can you stop talking now so I can get to my next match."

With a roar of "Byakugan", the veins around Neji's eyes bulged and he charged Naruto again. Once Neji reached Naruto he started to go through several quick combos that Naruto narrowly dodged, before retaliating with some combos of his own. Thanks to his activated Byakugan Neji was able to block and dodged more of Naruto's attacks. Naruto jumped backwards, threw several shuriken, went through a few hand seals and said "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The several shuriken multiplied into several dozen. Neji started to spin while releaseing chakra from all of his tensuko points and said "Kaiten!" A dome of chakra surrounded Neji and deflected the shuriken. Once the dome disappeared Neji quickly jumped away to avoid the lightning bolt that came out of Naruto's hand.

Naruto looked at Neji and said "That was a good defensive move and you have exceptional taijutsu, but let's see how you fair against ninjutsu."

Naruto went throw three handseals and said "Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Trumpet)!" Naruto expelled a large stream of water from his mouth towards Neji, which he quickly dodged. Naurto quickly switched to a tiger seal and said "Suiton: Teppōdama (Gunshot)!" and spit out several spinning balls of water which was also dodged. Naruto quickly created a couple Kage Bunshin's to occupy Neji while he went through a long series of hand seals. Neji defeated the clones only to stiffen when he heard Naruto say "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!" Thanks to his Byakugan he could see the medium sized water dragon heading towards him with great speeds. Neji channeled chakra to his legs and leaped out of the way only to twist his body out of the path of a ball of water. Neji landed on the ground and scowled when he saw Naruto's looking at him with a board expression and his arms crossed.

In the kage box…

The Kazekage said "That's an impressive display of Suiton jutsu that young Uzumaki used, but I have to question why he is wasting so much chakra?"

Hiruzen smirked and said "Don't worry about Naruto; he has plenty chakra left to spare."

In the stands…

Lee smiled and said "Naruto-kun's flames of youth burn brightly!"

Gai nooded and said "When you are better we must work twice as hard to get your flames of youth to his level."

With Naruto and Neji…

Naruto smirked and said "That can't be all you have; after all you were last year's rookie."

Neji smirked and said "You're within the field of my divination."

With a scream of "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Sixty-Four Palms)!" Neji charged sent a large amount of chakra and closed the distance within a few moments and started to land finger jabs to Naruto at increase speed and power. Neji stuck Naruto 64 times closing 64 of his tenketsu and sent Naruto skidding back several feet.

As the Naruto poofed away Naruto walked out of the forest and said "Now what did my clone ever do to you."

Neji spun around to see Naurto standing a dozen feet away from him unharmed.

Neji scowled and said "How did you do that?"

Naruto yawned and said "I used a substitution with a clone I created while you did you little spin trick at the beginning of the match."

Neji charged forward with the intent to use another Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, but Naruto wouldn't have it and went through three hand seals, placed his wrists together, and said "Fūton: Kami Oroshi (Godly Wind from the Mountain)!" and fired a vortex of cutting wind at the oncoming Neji. Neji used his superb chakra control to use his chakra to push himself sideways and continue his charge towards Naruto. Naruto stopped the attack and reached into his supply pouch hidden under his coat. When Neji was several feet infront of him, Naruto threw a ball at Neji which exploded in a bright light blinded him and caused him to deactivate the Byakugan. While Neji was blind Naruto charged forward; Naurto landed a right hook, followed by a couple of body punches, grabbed him behind the neck and started to land a few knees into Neji's stomach and ribs. Naruto released his hold and landed a spinning side kick to Neji's stomach sending flaying backwards several feet. The crowd looked in awe since it the flash only lasted a few seconds , but because Neji's Byakugan was active as the flash bomb went off he caught the brunt of it.

Genma jumped down to the ground and started to walk over to Neji to see if he is still able to fight. When Genma was several feet away Nejji slowly stood up and breathing heavily from the pain.

Genma stopped walking and said "Do you give up?"

Neji spit a glob of blood from his mouth and said "Never I'm fated to win."

Naruto scowled and said "I guess I'll just have to finish this with one of my best moves."

Naruto charged towards Neji while a spinning ball of chakra formed into his hand. The shinobi looked on in disbelief at the attack. Neji still being arrogant activated his Kaiten as Naruto reached him. With a shout of "Rasengan!" Naruto's attack slammed into Neji's dome of chakra, it lasted a moment before Naruto's Rasengan broke through the Kaiten and slammed into Neji sending him crashing into the wall before falling flat on his face.

Naruto walked up to him and said "Fate doesn't control what you do. I failed the graduation exam three times, was dead last, nearly got killed on my first c-rank turned a-rank mission, but I was able to beat both Kiba and you who is a prodigy. So tell me, if a dead last can change his fate, then what can a prodigy do."

Genma walked forward and said "When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again. The winner of the match is Naruto Uzumaki."

Once Neji was stretchered off the field Genma told Garra and Sasuke Uchiha to report to the field, which only Garra appeared via a sand Shunshin.

A few minutes later Kage box…

Raido bent next to Hiruzen and said "We can't find Kakashi or Sasuke in the village."

Hiruzen said "I guess we'll just have to disqualify him."

The Kazekage said "Please reconsider Hokage-dono; mmost of the people here came to watch the Uchiha fight, which includes the nobles."

Hiruzen looked at the Kazekage and said "Tell Genma we'll postpone Sasuke's match till after your daughters match."

Arena floor…

Raido appeared next to Genma and relayed the Hokage's orders.

Genma shook his head and said "Do to Sasuke Uchiha not showing up, his match has been moved to the end of the end of the 4th match. Will Shino Aburame and Kankurō come to the arena."

Once both were on the field Genma started the match while Kankurō thought "_I can't show my abilities yet._"

Kankurō raised his hand and said "I forfeit the match."

Genma sighed and said "The winner of this match by forfeit is Shino Aburame. Will Shikamaru Nara and Temari come to the field."

Temari floated down on her fan and just as Shikamaru was going to quit Naruto pushed him over the railing.

While Shikimaru was lying face down Naruto shouted "Just because she is a girl doesn't mean you need to go easy on her."

Temari grit her teeth in anger as Shikamaru said "Troublesome blonds."

Genma smirked and said "4th match between Tamari and Shikamaru, begin!"

Genma jumped backwards as Shikamaru's shadow extended quickly towards Temari; she avoided it by jumping back a total of 20 feet then slammed her fan into the ground infront of Shikamaru's stopped shadow.

Temari smirked and said "Your limit is 30 feet; as long as I stay 30 feet away you can't catch me."

Shikimaru sighed and said "Troublesome woman."

Temari opened her fan and sent several blasts of wind a Shikimaru, which he dodged and entered the large group of trees that were on the field.

Temari growled and said "Stop hiding and fight me like a man."

Shikamaru sighed and said "Let's see I have 20 kunai, 5 explosive notes, a spool of ninja wire, 30 shuriken, and a flash bomb. That should be enough."

Competitors box…

Naruto sighed and said "Leave it to Shika to turn this into a battle of attrition."

With the sensei's…

Anko looked at the field and said "Is you gaki going to do anything soon? I want to watch the Uzumaki gaki again."

Asuma sighed and said "While he does have a lazy attitude, the one thing I've learned about him is that he is a genius."

Kurenai tilted her head to the side and said 'Why do you say that?"

Asuma smirked and said "I gave him an IQ test in the form of a game. When finished he showed me that his IQ is 200. That's the reason why I've never beaten him at shoji or go. He's most likely planed several moves ahead and is just waiting for the right time to strike."

20 minutes later…

Temari was getting ready to enter the forest to search for Shikamaru, but jumped back to avoid several kunai that were launched from the tree line. Tamari jumped backwards again to avoid Shikamaru's shadow. She reached 30 feet and stopped; which nearly caused her to be caught as the shadow extended even longer. Using her quick reflexes she jumped back several more feet, before she noticed something in the sky was causing a shadow on the ground. She looked to the sky to see Shikamaru's coat floating towards her with a kunai attached to it. Thinking quickly Tamari swung her fan and used a large gust of wind to blow the shirt and kunai away. She looked to the tree line to see Shikamaru walking out with a bored expression on his face.

Tamari smirked and said "Finally decided to not be a coward?"

Shikamaru sighed and said "How troublesome; I'm here to finish the match."

Shikamaru ran forwards while placing his hand in his supply pouch. Tamari sent a burst of cutting wind at him, but he used a substitution with a rock to avoid the attack and appear 20 feet from her. He threw a kunai above her; Tamari was about to gloat about his aim, but she didn't realize the kunai had a flash bomb on the end until it exploded. Once the light ended Tamari tried to move, but saw the Shikamaru's shadow connected to hers.

Tamari growled and said "You caught me, now finish the match."

Shikamaru raised his hand and said "I forfeit."

Tamari's eye twitched and yelled "WHAT!"

Kage booth…

The Kazekage said "He sure had a clever strategy. He's chunin material just on his ability to plan and knowing when to retreat to fight another day."

Hiruzen smiled and said "Both he and Naruto showed enough to warrant a promotion. Your daughter also did exceptionally well with her plan."

The Kazekage nodded and said 'Very true, but she's still a little too hot head to be promoted."

Competitors box…

Naruto sighed and said "I guess Shika will never change; even when he could of one he found it to troublesome."

With the spectators…

Ino clenched her fist in anger and said "Damn it Shika, why are you so lazy?"

Choji smiled and said "He'll never change."

Asuma face palmed and said "Damn it Shikamamru; you and your clans laziness."

Arena floor…

As Genma landed in the ring Tamari said "Why the hell are you forfeiting?"

Shikamaru sighed and said "I'm very low on chakra and wouldn't have a chance in the next match."

Genma nodded and said "The winner by forfeit is Tamari. Leave the arena and will Garra and Sasuke Uchiha come to the arena floor."

Garra appeared via a suna Shunshin, only to be followed by Kakashi and Sasuke appearing a few moments later.

Kakashi looked at Genma and said "Sorry we're late, Sasuke needed to get some new cloths. He hasn't been disqualified has he?"

Genma smirked and said "He's right on time, now leave the floor so I can get this match started."

In the stands…

Kakashi appeared via Shunshin next to the other Sensei's.

Kakashi eye smiled and said "Hello all."

Kurenai scowled and said "Be glad it was Sasuke that is you student, because had it been anyone else they would have been disqualified for failing to appear."

Kakashi shrugged and said "Where's Neji, I figured he'd be here?"

Kurenai smirked and said "He was beaten by Naruto in a spectacular fashion."

Gai smiled and said "Yosh! Naruto's flames of youth burn brightly. He was able to best Neji through the use if taijutsu and ninjutsu. He finished off Neji with the most youthful Rasengan."

Asuma smirked at his wide eye appearance and said "Let's see how well you trained the Uchiha."

Arena floor…

Genma looked at both genin and said "Garra vs. Sasuke, begin!"

Genma jumped away as Sasuke charged Garra with chunin level speed. Once Sasuke reached Garra he throw a punch only to have it barley blocked by Garra's sand. Sasuke tried a few more strikes, before jumping back, went through a six hand seals and said "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" and exhaled several small fireballs towards Garra. Garra's sand created several whips that deflected the fireballs away; seeing his attack was ineffective, Sasuke went through five more hand seals and said "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" and exhaled a large fireball at Garra. The fireball hit Garra and exploded causing a lot of smoke; when the smoke cleared it revealed a large wall of sand had sprung up and blocked the attack.

Sasuke scowled and said "I guess I have no choice."

Sasuke spun around and ran towards the arena wall, once he reached the wall he used his chakra to scale the wall ¾ of the way up before stopping. Sasuke went through nine had seals, before extended his left arm down, placed his right hand on his left wrist, and started to focus a large amount of lighting chakra to the palm of his hand.

Competitors box…

Shino looked on and said "What is that attack?"

Naruto scowled and said "Figured you'd teach the teme that move."

The stands…

Gai scowled and said "Why did you teach him such a dangerous technique?"

Kakashi shook his head and said "You taught Lee the Hachimon, so you have no right to lecture me."

Sakura turned to Kakashi and said "What jutsu is that?"

Before Kakashi could answer Gai said "That is Kakashi's only original technique the Chidori. It's an A-rank assassination jutsu; that uses high speed movement and lighting chakra to pierce the target to kill them."  
Anko looked at Kakashi and said "Why did you teach that mentally unstable gaki a move like that?"

Kakashi scowled under his mask and said "I taught him that so he could beat Garra and as a way to protect his comrades."

Anko looked at the field and said "I'll be the first in line to say I told you so when he uses it against a comrade."

Arena…

Once the energy was charged, Sasuke started to run down the side of the arena to give himself more speed as he hit the ground. Sasuke used his Sharingan to anticipate the sand tentacle that tried to stop him. A ball of sand formed around Garra to protect him, but the speed and power of the Chidori punched a hole right through it. Sasuke pulled his hand out of the ball and jumped away in enough time to avoid the spikes of sand. A scream was heard inside the ball, before feather started to fall from the sky, a smoke bomb went off in the Kag box and all hell broke loose. The invasion of Konoha has begun.


	9. Invasion's End: Jinchūriki rumble

Thanks to his training Naruto was able to realize that the feathers falling down is a genjutsu. He stopped the flow of his chakra and then released it and broke the genjutsu. Once breaking the Genjutsu he ducked the kunai that was aimed at his head. Naruto quickly surveyed the arena to see Suna and Oto shinobi fighting Konoha shinobi. Naruto unhooked Mjolnir and disappeared via Shunshin and appeared behind an Oto shinobi who was about to attack some civilians and slammed Mjolnir into the shinobi's side; breaking his ribs and puncturing his lung and crashing into a wall killing him.

Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and said "Get them to the shelters."

Naruto pulled out and threw several shuriken and used a burst of wind to send the shuriken spinning faster and cutting threw a couple of Suna and Oto shinobi then lodging into the wall behind them. Naruto looked around the arena and saw a cat female cat masked ANBU with log purple hair dispatch several enemy shinobi protecting the daimyo. Naruto disappeared then reappeared via Shunshin behind the cat masked ANBU and cleaved an Oto Shinobi in half via the wind axe head Mjolnir.

Naruto said "What are your orders Neko-san?"

Neko smirked under her mask and said "I need you to create enough bunshin to help get the civilians to safety, protect the hospital, and the academy."

Neko stepped forward and stabbed the Oto shinobi who tried to stab Naruto in the back; Naruto spun around Neko, swept the legs of a Suna shinobi, grabbed a kunai and slit his throat as he fell. He finished by throwing the kunai and lodging it into the head of an Oto shinobi. Before Naruto could create the clones a voice caught his attention, he turned his head to see Sakura, Shikamaru, and a small pug.

The group stopped infront of Naruto and Neko and Sakura said "Come on Naruto, Kakashi-sensei has ordered us to go after Sasuke. He chased after Garra and his siblings."

Naruto growled and said "Sorry Sakura, but the village is under attack and we need every one to defend it. If the teme wants to after three people who were leaving and one of them he can't beat, then it's his own fault if he dies."

Sakura looked on in shock and said "We're a team and we don't leave people behind."

Naruto glared at Sakura and said "So that's the reason you two left me in the forest of death to fight Orochimaru alone; Even after I arrived to save your guy's life."

Neko sighed and said "Create a lot of clones Uzumaki-san and then go help the Uchiha. That way the council can't do anything to you."

Naruto growled, crossed his fingers, and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With a large cloud of smoke many copies of Naruto appeared.

Naruto said "There's 180 re-enforced bunshin's, they should survive a couple good hits. They're your to command Neko-san, I've got a teme to save, again."

Naruto, Shikimaru, Sakura and the now identified Pakun leaped away in pursuit of Sasuke.

Neko turned to the clones and said "I want 60 of you to help the civilians and nobles get to the shelters. The rest I want in 3 groups of 40 to protect, the hospital, academy, and the last group to go through the village and help where you can."

With a shout of "Yosh!" the Kage Bunshin's disappeared via Shunshin.

Shinobi Academy….

Iruka and the several other chunin academy teachers are currently doing everything in their power to not let the large group of Suna and Oto shinobi get to the children. Iruka flipped through a few hand seals and said "Doton: Tsuchi Kairō!" which caused a large earth dome to enclose a group of 10 attacking Shinobi. Iruka flipped to the bird hand seal and said "Doton: Doryūsō!" which created dozens of earth spikes to form inside the dome and skewer the shinobi inside. Iruka surveyed his surrounding to see a couple of his fellow teachers critically injured and another large group of 30 enemy shinobi charging towards the academy. Iruka flipped through several hand seals charged a lot of chakra and said "Doton: Dosekiryū!" and created a large dragon made of earth that shot towards the shinobi and killing several. Iruka cut the technique and was breathing heavy from using ¾ of his chakra. Iruka palmed two kunai and waited for the enemy shinobi to attack. Iruka dodge the first shinobi's punch and then quickly slashed his stomach and throat. Iruka quickly leaped back to avoid several kunai, then ducked to avoid a sword blade from cutting off his head. Iruka spun around and stabbed the shinobi in the stomach.

A shadow fell over him to see several kunai sailing towards him. Iruka spun around and placed the enemy shinobi in front of him to block the kunai. One still managed to get throw and lodged into his left shoulder rendering it useless. Iruka left arm hung limply at his side and switched the kunai in his right hand to a reverse grip as the remaining four academy sensei's appeared beside him battle ready

Iruka looked at his comrades, then the much larger charging enemy shinobi and said "For the children!"

The enemy shinobi were a few yards away a large bolt of lightning struck the center of the enemy group scattering them. The sensei's looked to the sky to see a large group of Naruto bunshin's falling from the sky and landing amongst the enemy shinobi and started to attack with kunai and Mjolnir.

A Bunshin Nanruto appeared in-front of the sensei's and said "You guys can relax we've got this."

Iruka sighed and said "You sure took your time."

Bunshin Naruto smirked and said "A hero always arrives at the last minute."

Konoha Hospital…

Like the academy the Hospital is under attack by a much larger force, but due to its importance its better guard with several chunin, jonin and a few ANBU. However even they can get overwhelmed by massive numbers. As a couple more large groups of enemy shinobi charge towards the hospital, the defenders got ready to fight to the last man.

Thankfully help arrived with a shout of "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" and "Fūton: Daitoppa!" and a hail of fast spinning shuriken tearing through on of the group. It was after the shuriken that the group of Naruto's appeared to re-enforce the hospital defenders. A Naruto clone appeared next to an ANBU with a boar mask.

The Boar mask ANBU said "Why are you here Uzumaki-san?"

The clone Naruto said "Neko-san ordered the boss to send clones to help get the civilians to safety, protect the academy students, and protect the hospital."

Boar nodded and said "Your help is appreciated Uzumaki-san. Now let's get to repelling these invaders."

Forest of Konoha…

Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto are currently following Pakkun towards Garra and Sasuke.

Pakkun said "We have a problem; I smell about 9 enemy shinobi following us."

Shikamaru said "One of us will have to stay behind to hold them off."

Naruto said "I hate to say it, but it would be best if I went and fought Garra alone. Neither of you has the strength to fight him."

Sakura said "So what do we do?"

Shikamaru said "Naruto can you create several Kage Bunshin's to help cover your back."

Naruto created 10 clones and said "Follow Shikamaru's orders and end the enemy threat."

Shikamaru, Sakura and the Naruto clones slowed down and landed in a clearing.

Shikamaru said "Okay, I want you clones to hide yourselves around the clearing and be ready to attack the enemy when I capture them with my Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)."

The Naruto clones saluted Shikamaru before disappearing into the trees; after several minutes of waiting a group of eight Oto shinobi landed in the clearing.

The lead shinobi said "Look at this boys, a genin wants to fight us."

As they went to step forward they realized they couldn't move.

The leas Shinobi said "What the hell did you do to us?"

Shikamaru smirked and said "Kagemane no Jutsu success. You won't be able to move; Now Naruto."

Before the Oto shinobi could ask what he was talking about they were cut down by a hail of kunai; which was followed by the Naruto clones appearing in the clearing.

Shikamaru smiled and said "You guys can dispel now."

The Naruto clones saluted then burst into a cloud of smoke.

Sakura looked at the group of bodies and said "Didn't Pakkun say there was 9 shinobi following us."

Shikamaru looked confused and said "Your point being?"

Sakura counted again and said "There's only eight shinobi here."

Shikamaru's eye's widened as a figure landed behind him.

A deep voice said "You need to pay more attention to your surroundings Shikamaru. That's something we're going to work on later."

Shikamaru turned around to see his sensei Asuma standing behind him with the last Oto shinobi slung over his shoulder.

With Naruto and Pakkun…

As they jumped from tree to tree Pakkun said "Get ready, we're only a few minutes away."

As the reached the battle Naruto saw Gaara was a quarter of the way covered in sand and Sasuke was looking like he is on his last legs. Naruto disappeared via Shunshin reappeared behind Sasuke and disappeared again before the spear of sand could pierce Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "What are you doing here dobe?"

Naruto growled and said "Saving your ass again. I'll distract him while you get away."

Sasuke said 'No way dobe; this is my fight."

Naruto spun on his heel and chopped Sasuke in the back of the neck and knocked him out.

Naruto created a couple of Kage Bunshin's and said "Get him to the shelters and medics. I'll deal with our psychotic friend down there."

The voice of Gaara screaming for Sasuke caused Naruto to appear beside Gaara via Shunshin and punch him in the face sending him slamming into a tree.

Naruto grabbed Mjolnir and said "Sorry Gaara, but your fight is with me now."

Gaara grinned and said "Mother want s your blood Uzumaki."

Gaara launched a wave of sand at Naruto jumped over the sand, flipped through a few, hand seals and said "Suiton: Teppōdama!" and fired several compressed balls of water towards Gaara. Gaara's sand rose up and blocked the balls of water, before firing several compressed balls of sand towards the airborne Naruto. Thinking quickly Naruto used a Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch places with a nearby broken branch. When Naruto landed he had to quickly Shunshin away to avoid another wave of sand. Naruto unhooked Mjolnir slammed it into the ground and sent a wave of electricity towards Gaara; A wall of sand rose up and blocked the attack. Naruto used the wall of sand to mask the spinning of Mjolnir, before using his strength and a bit of wind manipulation to allow it fly faster. Mjolnir passed through Gaara's wall of sand and slammed into the chest of Gaara and sent him flying back and breaking through a couple of trees.

Naruto quickly followed while calling Mjolnir back to his hand. Naruto quickly jumped to the side to avoid the fist made of sand, but was hit by a second fist of sand that extended from the first fist's side and sent him slamming into a tree. Naruto quickly rolled to side to avoid several sand spears; one of the spears still cut his arm. Naruto dropped Mjolnir, flipped through several hand seals and said "Fūton: Kami Oroshi!" extended his hands and fired a cone of cutting wind towards Gaara. Using surprising speed Gaara dodged to the side and sent several sand shuriken's towards Naruto. Naruto dodged the first few then quickly used a Shunshin to doge the rest. Naruto looked at Gaara to see his entire top half encased in sand with two large arms and a tail made of sand.

Naruto smirked and said "Let's see how you do against my tail."

A red chakra cloak appeared around Naruto, his whisker marks grew darker, two ears on top of the chakra cloak and a single tail. With renewed speed and strength Naruto disappeared, reappeared under Gaara and used a rising kick to send Gaara into the air. Naruto disappeared, then reappeared under Gaara and proceeded to launch him higher. Naruto used a Shunshin to appear on the side of as tree above Gaara; as Gaara reached his height, Naruto kicked off the tree and landed a flying knee to his face. Naruto then used Shunshin to appear under Gaara, grabbed his tail, spun him around several times, before releaseing him and sending him rocketing towards the ground. Naruto formed a ball of red chakra in his right hand, and then threw it after the falling Gaara. Several feet above the ground the ball slammed into Gaara and exploded which knocked down several trees, which collapsed onto Gaara. Naruto appeared on the ground via Shunshin and cut off the flow of Kyubi's chakra. After a few moments Naruto turned around to get back to the village when he was stopped by a massive burst of sakki (killing intent). Naruto turned around to see the few get launched off the ground and to gulp when he saw the body of Shukaku with Gaara on his head.

Gaara said "Time to die Uzumaki; Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Feigning Sleep Technique)!"

Shukaku laughed insanely and said "Finally I'm free."

Naruto sighed and said "Damn he's big."

Shukaku turned his head to Naruto and said "Time to die little ant."

With a shout of "Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)" he punched his stomach and sent a large ball of compressed air towards Naruto at high speeds. Naruto used Shunshin to escape the attack, but the force of the attack impacting the ground caused a large gust of wind that caught him off guard and sent him slamming into a tree. Naruto wiped some blood from the side of his mouth, flipped through five hand seals, slammed his right hand on the ground and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" and then was covered in a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Naruto stood upon the head of a large dull, rusty red toad, over his left eye was a scar, he was wearing large blue happi vest that has the kanji 蝦 (ebi) on the back, and always carries a massive dosu blade at his hip. He also carries a large kiseru pipe in his mouth.

The toad said "Why was I summoned?"

Naruto said "Sorry Gamabunta, but I need your help against him."

Gamabunta gazed at the form of Shukaku and said "Why do my summoner's always summon me to fight tailed beasts?"

Naruto smirked and said "At least it's only the Ichibi and not something stronger. Plus he plans to destroy Konoha."

Gamabunta saw Shukaku take a deep breath and said "Hold on kid; this is going to get bumpy."

Shukaku punched his stomach and sent a large ball compressed air towards them. Gamabunta leaped into the air to avoid the attack, formed the tiger seal and fired two compressed balls of water that slammed into Shukaku and pushed him back a few feet. As Shukaku was recovering Gamabunta came down with a slash of his blade and cut off Shukaku's arm causing him to scream in pain. Shukaku spun around and slammed his tail into Gamabunta sending him stumbling back several feet. Shukaku fired a compressed ball of wind and sand towards Gamabunta, which he barely managed to leap over and landed a few feet away.

Gamabunta huffed and said "Damn this bastard's tuff."

Naurto said "Gamabunta, fire a large ball of water into the air."

Gamabunta looked confused, leaped out of the way of an air ball and said "Why should I do that?"

Naruto smirked and said "Because I have a plan."

Gamabunta fired a large ball of water into the air before jumping sideways to avoid a swipe of Shukaku's sand claw. Naruto proceeded to go through 34 hand seals and said "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" He formed the large ball of water into a large water dragon and had it slam into Shukaku, causing heavy damage pushing him back several feet. Naruto quickly charged a small ball of chakra and while Shukaku was disoriented, threw it at him. It exploded on impact sending sand flying and causing a large dust cloud.

Gamabunta peered into the cloud and said "Did you get him?"

Naurto panted slightly and said "I hope so."

When the cloud dispersed it revealed a heavily damaged Shukaku with the left side of his torso missing and withering in pain, but rapidly reforming.

Gamabunta said "While he's busy, go wake up the kid on his head. That will send him back inside the seal. I need to leave now gaki."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks boss, I'll take it from here."

Naurto used chakra to kick of Gamabunta's head and flew towards Shukaku. Naruto landed about midway up his right arm and used the tree climbing exercise to race up to Gaara. Thanks to the healing, the sand was to slow to catch him in the beginning, but when he was less than a few feet, the sand managed to catch his left leg and right arm. Using sheer strength and will power he managed to reach Gaara, but his left arm was caught as well. With a shout of "Wake Up" Naruto head-butted Gaara causing his eye's to snap open. Shukaku screamed as he was being sent back into Gaara, which caused Shukaku's body to disperse and send them plummeting down towards the ground. In an impressive display of agility, Naruto managed to spin his body around and land on his feet while causing a slight crater from using a bit of Kyubi's chakra to cushion his fall, while Gaara used his remaining sand to cushion his and they were both breathing hard from their chakra usage.

Gaara looked at Naruto and said "What makes you so strong? Why can't I beat you?"

Naurto looked at the defeated Gaara and said "It's horrible isn't it. To be isolated and hated for something that was out of your control. I was hated and isolated most of my life, but instead of going down the dark path you chose, I managed to find my precious people that see me for me not the Biju sealed inside me. That's why you'll never win, because my precious people live and this village and I'll beat anyone who tries to harm them."

Gaara looked sad and said "I don't have any friends or these so called precious people."

Naurto smirked and said "I'll be your first friend and you have to precious people behind you."

Gaara turned his head to see Temari and Kankurō standing a few feet behind him with their weapons ready.

Naruto Said "Despite what you've done they still see you as their little brother."

They stepped forward, but they were stopped by Gaara.

Gaara hung his head and said "That's enough, we've lost; Temari, Kankurō, I'm sorry for everything."

Temari hugged Gaara and said "It's okay brother, we forgive you."

Before anymore could be said Neko, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi appeared.

Neko looked around the area and said "Could you have been a little less distructive?"

Naruto pouted and said "You try fighting a several story tall sand spirit and not be destructive. Since you're here it's safe to assume the invasion is over?"

They bowed their heads and Neko said "Yes, it's over, but we lost Hokage-sama."

Naruto eyes widened before he fell to his knees and said "No, Jiji."

Neko kneeled before Naruto, brought him into a hug and let him cry out his sorrow. After several moments Naruto's tears stopped and they all both stood up.

Naurto looked at Neko and said "What happened to him?"

Asuma stepped forward and said "He died, protecting the village from Orochimaru."

The assembled group stiffened slightly at the amount of pure sakki that Naruto was exuding.

Naurto said "I'll kill Orochimaru, because you're only truly strong when you're protecting those precious to you."

Neko said "We need to get back to the village and get these three in custody."

Gaara slowly stood up and said "We surrender, take us away."

Neko placed chakra cuffs onto Temai's, Kankurō's, and Gaara's wrist before the group disappeared via a Shunshin.


	10. Search For Tsunade Reunion of brothers

It's been 3 days since Oto and Suna invaded Konoha during the Chūnin Selection Exams. After a couple of hours of fighting the Konoha shinobi managed to repel the invaders, but at the cost of a lot of shinobi and the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The people of Konoha are currently standing in line to pay their respects to the former Hokage. However one lone figure is currently standing on top of the 3rd Hokages head, looking over the funeral.

A deep voice said "Aren't you going to pay your respects Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and said "Once everyone leaves, then I'll go Ero-senin."

Jiraiya stepped beside Naruto and said "Why wait?"

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and said "Only a handful of people down there like my presence. The rest hate and fear me for something I had no control over."

Jiraiya sighed and said "Give them time Naruto and they'll eventually like you."

Naruto scowled and said "Yeah, when hell freezes over and I'm dead and buried."

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and said "Well don't wait to long."

As Jiraiya disappeared, Naruto looked to the sky as it started to rain. Once everyone left the gravesite Naruto disappeared via Shunshin and reappeared a few feet in front of Hiruzen's grave.

Naruto smiled and said "Even the heavens weep for you Jiji. I'll grow strong and avenge your death at the hands of Orochimaru. I'll become Hokage and show everyone that your faith in me wasn't misplaced."

Naruto's apartment the next day…

A knock on his door caused Naruto to wake up from his dreamless sleep. A second knock caused him to get out of bed and walk towards the door. He opened the door to see ANBU member Neko standing at attention.

Naruto scratched his stomach and said "What can I do for you Neko-san?"

Neko looked at Naruto and said "The elders and Jiraiya-sama have requested your presence at the east gate in at 9:00 for a mission."

Naruto looked at his clock and it read 7:20am.

Naruto nodded and said "Thank you Neko-san, I'll be there."

Before Naruto could close the door Neko said "On behalf of the ANBU I want to say thank you for all you did during the invasion."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "No need to thank me Neko-san; it is my duty as a Konoha shinobi to do all I can to protect the village."

Neko smiled behind her mask and said "Still, thank you for your help."

Naruto smiled and said "Have a good day Neko-san."

Neko disappeared via Shunshin as Naruto shut the door. Naruto ate a breakfast of eggs, bacon and rice, before taking a shower, and getting his gear together. After checking his gear he realized he needed to buy a few things before he started his mission. He checked the clock and saw he still had a little over an hour. After hooking Mjolnir to his belt and locking his door, he disappeared via a Shunshin and after several minutes appeared in front of Urahara's shop. As he entered the shop he was greeted by Tessai.

Naruto waved and said "Morning Tessai."

Tessai smiled and said "Good morning Naruto-san; what can I do for you?"

Naruto walked towards the weapon racks and grabbed a set of 20 shuriken and 10 kuani.

Naruto looked at Tessai and said "Do you guys happen to have any swords for sale?"

A jovial voice said "We have several varieties?"

Naruto turned his head to see Kisuke with a fan in front of his mouth and said "I'm looking for something in the Zanbato class of swords."

Kisuke smirked behind his fan and said "If you'll follow me."

After a few moments of walking they entered a side room that had several racks of various size swords. With a look up glee upon his face Naruto starts looking at all the weapons. After about 20 minutes of going through various Zanbato style swords, he ended up in front of a glass case. The case held a nodachi with a five foot long blade and one foot long handle. It had a gold tsuba in the shape of a spiral and a red cloth wrapped handle.

Kisuke walked up to the case and said "Allow me to introduce you to my most prized sword; it's called Masamune."

Naruto touched the glass and said "Where did you get it?"

Kisuke smiled and said "I received it from an acquaintance of mine from Tetsu no Kuni. It belonged to a famous swordsman named Sephiroth over 100 years ago. Sephiroth is still regarded as one the greatest swordsman to have ever lived."

Naruto noticed the time and said "Thanks hat n' clogs, but I got to get going. I have a mission with Ero-senin."

Once Naruto left Tessai came into the room and said "Where did Naruto-san go?

Kisuke smirked and said "If you'll watch the shop Tessai, I have some work to do."

8:50am Konoha's west gate…

Naruto walked up to the gate to see Jiraiya, Elder Koharu, and Elder Homura silently waiting at the gate.

As he reached them Naruto bowed and said "You requested me for a mission honorable council."

Jiraiya stepped forward and said "Nope, they gave me the mission and I said I would take it if they let you come along."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and said "What's the mission?"

Koharu stepped forward and said "With the death of the Hiruzen, we have been left without a leader. After discussing the matter with the council and Jiraiya, we decided to elect Tsunade Senju as the 5th Hokage."

Homura then stepped forward and said "We asked Jiraiya to use his spy network to track her down and bring her back to become the Hokage."

After a few moments Naruto said "How long do we have?"

Jiraiya smirked and said "We've got 2½ weeks to find her and during that time I train you on what I can while we move."

Naruto smiled and said "Let's go find Tsunade so I can get back to some serious training."

Jiraiya and Naruto bowed to the Elders and walked off towards the west.

After a few moments Homura said "Do you think it was right of us to stop Hiruzen from training the boy to become a shinobi given his heritage?"

Koharu sighed and said "We can't change the past Homura, we can only work towards a brighter future."

Homura smiled and said "Given proper training the boy has a remarkable talent for being a shinobi; much like his father."

Koharu scowled and said "I wish he would've gotten his father's personality instead of his mothers."

Homura smiled and said "I guess we'll have to trust Hiruzen's prediction for the boy."

The elders smiled at the memory of their old friend and team mate, before turning around and walking towards the hokage Tower.

A couple of hours later Jiraiya and Naruto stopped at a small town a few miles from Konoha to eat some breakfast. After eating they started to walk out of the town before a woman stopped Jiraiya; after a couple of minutes of talking Jiraiya sent Naruto to a small hotel to wait for him. As Naruto sat in the hotel room he pondered what he should work on while waiting for Jiraiya to get back. A knock at the door brought him out of his musings; Naruto got up and when he opened the door her saw two figures who both wore long black coats with red clouds.

The smaller of the two looked at Naruto and said "We would like you to come with us Naruto-kun."

Naruto studied the two people in front of him. The smaller of the two was a young man with onyx eyes and jet-black hair that was pulled back in what Naruto assumed was a low ponytail. He also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin; the man's most distinguishing features were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. The second figure was very tall and he had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, green skin, small round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and sharp triangular teeth, much like Zabuza. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin and had a large bandaged wrapped object on his back.

After a few moments Naruto said "I'm sorry, my names Daichi."

Kisame smirked and said "Come on Itachi let me cut off his legs."

Naruto's eyes widened and said "As in Sasuke-teme's older brother."

Itachi glared slighty and said "That's not a nice thing to say about your team mate."

Naruto glared at Itachi and said "That team mate left me to fight Orochimaru alone, after I came to save him and help Team 7 to survive. So yes Sasuke-teme is the correct name for him."

Kisame smiled and said "Regardless you're coming with us."

After a few moments Naruto nodded and said "Let me get my stuff."

Naruto shut the door, took several steps, and called Mjolnir to his hand. As the door was destroyed by Kisame, Naruto charged lighting chakra into Mjolnir's, charged his arm with chakra and threw Mjolnir. It surprised Kisame that someone would throw their weapon that he didn't get out of the way of the hammer. When Mjolnir slammed into his stomach and was launched backwards through the wall the couple of more walls, while being electrocuted.

Itachi took his eyes off of Naruto to look at the hole that was made by Kisame. Naruto deactivated his resistance and gravity seals; he disappeared in a burst of speed towards Itachi. Thanks to Itachi's greatly honed instincts he managed to duck under Naruto's head kick and the follow up sweep kick. As Itachi jumped to avoid the sweep kick he dodged Naruto's rising knee strike with great flexibility.

Itachi landed several feet away and said "That was rather impressive Naruto-kun, but you have no weapon."

Naruto extended his hand towards the hole, smirked and said "One thing you'll learn today Itachi; is to never under estimate me."

Itachi looked on with a curious expression, before his eye's widened slightly to see the hammer fly out of the hole and into Naruto's hand. Before they could start their fight, a scream of "Itachi!" caused them to look to the end of the hallway, only to see a scowling Sasuke.

Itachi stared at Sasuke and said "Hello, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Itachi and said "I hated you…I trained to get my revenge; time to die Itachi."

Sasuke quickly formed a Chidori and charged Itachi; just before the Chidori could pierce him, Itachi grasped Sasuke by the wrist.

Itachi said "Go away, I have no interest in you."

Itachi broke Sasuke's wrist and then tossed him away; Itachi started to turn towards Naruto, but leaned his head to side to avoid a kunai thrown by Sasuke.

Itachi sighed and said "It looks like I have to deal with my brother first."

Naruto sighed and said "Sorry, but I'm not getting blamed for his death."

Naruto was forced to jump back as Kisame burst through the wall.

Kisame looked at Naruto and said "Sorry gaki, but you're going to be playing with me for a while."

Naruto sighed and said "I swear the whole universe is against me."

Naruto created his wind axe heads, charged forward and swung Mjolnir which was blocked by Kisame's bandaged weapon; Naruto's eyes widened when he saw his futon chakra get sucked into the bandaged sword. Naruto used a Shunshin to get some distance and to figure out his next move.

Kisame smirked and said "You're chakra flow is useless against Samehada; she feeds on chakra which protects me from ninjutsu."

Naruto looked passed Kisame to see Sasuke getting tossed around like a rag doll. Naruto charged towards Kisame, and tossed a kunai towards him. Kisame grabbed it out of the air, and smirked.

Kisame said "Is that all you got gaki?"

Naruto smirked and said "I just wanted you to see the light."

With a small pulse of chakra the flash tag at the end of the kunai activated, which blinded and stunned Kisame. Using this chance Naruto charged a Rasengan, used a Shunshin to appear behind Kisame, and with a shout of "Rasengan!" slammed the spinning ball of chakra into Kisame's back; which sent him flying down the hall. Naruto heard a popping sound and turned to see Jiraiya standing on a toad and Naruto used a Shunshin to appear beside him.

Naruto scowled and said "It's about time you showed up; a few more minutes and I wouldn't be here."

Jiraiya smirked and said "Time to give up Itachi."

Kisame appeared and said "Let's get the gaki Itachi."

Itachi said "No, a fight with Jiraiya would most likely end up with the three of us dead. We'll retreat for now and inform the leader of this development."

The due disappeared via a leaf and water Shunshin and after a few moments both Jiraiya and Naruto relaxed.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "Want to tell me what the hell was going on?"

Before Naruto could speak and shout of "Dainamikku Entorī (Dynamic Entry)!" a green blur landed a kick to Jiraiya's face and sent him crashing through a wall.

Naruto looked at the blur to see Maito Gai.

Naruto smiled "Hey Bushier Brow sensei, what are you doing here."

Gai turned to Naruto and said "Hello, my youthful friend; I'm here to retrieve young Sasuke."

Jiraiya stepped out of the wall and said "Then what was the point of kicking me?"

Gai bowed and said "Sorry Jiraiya-sama, but I was using my Hitai-ate and it only gave a silhouette of a man leaning over two children."

Jiraiya waved him off and said "That's fine; just get the Uchiha back to Konoha so he can get some treatment."

Gai placed Sasuke on his back and sadi "Please hurry and find Tsunade; Itachi and Kisame attacked Konoha and Kakashi is in bad shape."

Jiraiya nodded and said "There's a festival in the major gambling town Tanzaku Quarters. If there's one thing Tsunade can't resist is gambling."

After Gai left with Sasuke, Naruto grabbed his stuff from the room and both Jiraiya and him started towards Tanzaku Quarters.

5 days later…

Naruto and Jiraiya entered Tanzaku Quarters to see hundreds of people visiting various stalls, restaurants, and gambling houses.

Jiraiya showed Naruto a picture of Tsunade and said "Look into the restaurants and I'll look through the gambling houses."

Before Jiraiya could ask for Naruto's money, Naruto disappeared via Shunshin.

After over an hour of checking the various restaurants and bars, both Jiraiya and Naruto ended up at the same bar.

Jiraiya sighed and said "Let's get something to eat and then try to get information on Tsunade."

When they entered the bar Naruto noticed a couple of people in a corner booth.

Naruto tapped Jiraiya on the shoulder and said "Tsunade in the corner."

Jiraiya walked up to the table and said "Hey Tsunade."

Tsunade scowled and said "What are you doing her Jiraiya?"

As Naruto and Jiraiya sat down, Jiraiya said "Can't two old teammates talk?"

Tsunade scoffed and said "This day is just full or reunions. What do you want Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya got a serious look on his face and said "Orochimaru invaded Konoha during the chunin exams and he killed sensei."

Tsunades eyes widened slightly and said "What does that have to do with me?"

Jiraiya said "We need you to come back to Konoha and become the 5th Hokage."

After a few moments chuckled and said "Sorry, I'm going to have to decline the horrible position."

Jiraiya noticed Naruto's hand curled into a fist and said "Regardless, we need you to become the Hokage."

Tsunade scowled and said "That jobs for fools with a death wish; anyone who takes that job is signing up for an early grave. My grandfather, granduncle, sensei and your pupil the 4th all died early. That makes them fools for giving their lives for a useless village."

That was the last straw for Naruto who slammed fist into the table causing it to crack.

Naruto stood up and said "Shut up you old bat; the Hokage's were great people. They protected everyone in the village and the ones they love. How is dying to protect the one you love being a fool. If it wasn't for the Hokage's protecting the village, then Konoha and its entire people wouldn't be there. If I have to, I'll do the same thing when I become the Hokage; while you can stay a bitter old woman, who has to hide behind a henge; because she doesn't want to see herself as anything else then a carefree woman."

Tsunade stood up as well and said "You want to see what this old woman can do?"

Naruto smirked and said "No, because I wouldn't want to be arrested for assault on a senile old bat."

Tsunade growled and said "Outside now gaki."

Once outside Naruto started to walk towards the forest.

Tsunade said "Where are you going?"

Naruto said "This fights going to be destructive and I don't have the money to pay for any collateral damage."

Naruto disappeared with a shunshin and was quickly followed by the others; 5 minutes later they all appear in a large clearing.

Tsunade smirked and said "You can use whatever you want, because all I'll need it one finger."

Jiraiya stepped forward and said "Don't underestimate him Tsunade."

Tsunade scowled at Jiraiya and said "Me a senin getting riled up by a genin; I'm sorry Jiraiya, but your apprentice won't be able to be a shinobi after this."

Naruto popped his neck, released his seals, and unhooked Mjolnir; after a few moments Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed that surprised Tsunade. Naruto appeared above Tsunade and swung Mjolnir in an overhead arc; Tsunade not taking him seriously used part of her strength to grasp Mjolnir's head. Her eyes widened when the force of the blow cracked the ground under her; Naruto smirked before sending a burst of lightning chakra into Mjolnir, which sent it through Tsunade's body causing her body to lock up briefly. Naruto used this opportunity and slammed his knee into Tsunade's chin and sent her flying back several feet.

Naruto smirked and said "If she's this week, she doesn't deserve to be Hokage."

Tsunade stood up and said "Your dead gaki."

Tsunade charged towards Naruto with her fist cocked back; Naruto charged lightning chakra into Mjolnir and struck the ground, which sent a wave of lightning towards Tsunade. Tsunade quickly used a Shunshin to appear behind Naruto and punched forward; Naruto spun around and blocked the punch with Mjolnir, but the force behind the blow sent him skidding back a dozen feet. Tsunade didn't allow Naruto to get a chance to counter because she appeared in front of him and went to punch him again. Naruto used a Shunshin to appear at the edge of the clearing to see the place where he was once standing had a large crater in the ground.

Tsunade smugly smiled and said "How did you like that gaki?"

Naruto smirked and said "You're not bad, for an old bat."

Tsunade was about to charge Naruto, but stopped when he extended his arm and pointed his index finger at her. A moment later a small thin beam of chakra shot out of his finger with tremendous speed; Tsunade barley managed to dodge the beam, but her eyes widened when she saw the hole that went through several trees. She wasn't able to ponder the power behind the attack, because Naruto formed a small ball of energy at the tip of his index finger and then fired off several beams of chakra while rapidly moving his arm. Thanks to her years of experience and speed, she managed to dodge all, but one which pierced her leg. Naruto then charged chakra into his arm and threw Mjolnir at her; Tsunade dodged Mjolnir and Naruto used that distraction to form a Rasengan and disappear via Shunshin. Naruto appeared infront of her and extended the Rasengan forward. Tsunade's eye's widened when she realized he was too close for her to dodge with her injured leg. Her salvation came in the form of Jiraiya appearing beside Tsuande and deflected Naruto's Rasengan to the ground, using his own. When the Rasengtan hit the ground it caused a large explosion that missed them thanks to Jiraiya using a Shunshin to get out of the way.

Jiraiya scowled and said "That was uncalled for Naruto."

Naruto strapped Mjolnir to his side and said "I was going to release the Rasengan at stage 2, which would've just sent her flying backwards. I'm going to get dinner then some sleep, tell her to never fight a shinobi if she's slightly drunk and to never underestimate her opponent; for if I wanted her dead, she would have been."

As Naruto disappeared via a Shunshin, Jiraiya picked up Tsunade and said "Let's get you some food and a good night sleep."


	11. Tsunade found: Traitor unmasked

It's been four days since Naruto fought Tsunade and he is currently standing in a clearing practicing his taijutsu, when the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Naruto turned to the sound to see a group of a dozen bandits enter the clearing and the largest bandit had an injured female over his shoulder and a forehead protector with the symbol for Kumo scratched out.

The large man said "This woman was the only thing of value in that caravan we ambushed."

One of the smaller men said "Boss, there is someone in the clearing."

The boss saw Mjolnir several feet away from Naruto and said "Kill him and take that hammer."

Three of the bandits pulled out knives and charged towards Naruto; Naruto waited for the first man to reach him. Once the first man reached him, Naruto sidestepped the thrust of his knife, grasped his wrist and slammed a chakra reinforced knee into the man's stomach causing the man to cough up blood. Naruto released him, stepped into the next man's guard and landed a chakra enhanced right hook that broke the man's jaw and rendered him unconscious. Naruto used a chakra enhanced head kick to break the third man's neck.

The boss said "What are you waiting for get him!"

The last bandits remaining charged towards Naruto with a battle cry; Naruto pointed his index finger towards the charging group; with a whisper of "Renzoku Desubīmu" Naruto fired eight small thin beams of chakra that pierced the remaining eight bandits heart; the boss scowled before dropping the injured woman onto the ground.

The boss said "You're good, but I'm a former chunin from Kumo. I'm known as Daichi the Crimson Lightning."

Naruto willed Mjolnir to his hand and said "Let's go, bozo."

Naruto charged towards Daichi; Daichi started to fire bolts of red lighting towards Naruto. Naruto focused Fūton chakra into Mjolnir and batted the red lightning bolts; Naruto threw Mjolnnir towards Daichi. Daichi smirked and grabbed the hilt thinking he was going to get a new weapon, but he was dragged to the ground by the weight; Naruto used the distraction to appear before Daichi in a Shunshin and landed a chakra enhanced fist to his stomach causing him to double over. Naruto wrapped his hands behind Daichi's head and started to slam his knees into Daichi's face; Naruto released Daichi's head and landed another knee to his face causing him to rise up straight. Naruto then unleashed a series punches to Daichi's body before landing a chakra enhanced body kick that broke his ribs and punctured his lung, Naruto then used a chakra enhanced jump to land a flying knee into Daichi's sternum, causing it to break and impale his heart killing him. Naruto created several Kage Bunshins to take anything of value from the bandits and to take the bandit leaders head.

Naruto placed the woman against the tree and looked her over for any serious injuries. She was a dark-skinned young woman; she wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face. A few moments later Jiraiya and Shizune appeared in the clearing via Shunshin.

Jiraiya looked at the bodies and said "What happened here Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head and said "I was training when these group of bandits enter the clearing with this woman over the boss's shoulder. I beat the bandits and while having my bunshins strip them of anything of value I sat the woman against the tree. Can you heal her and get her conscious Shizune?"

Shizune nodded and as Naruto moved to give her room, Jiraiya's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Naruto noticed Jiraiya's eyes and said "You recognize her Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya smirked and said "All will be revealed she wakes up."

It was several minutes after Shizune finished healing the cuts and bruises when the woman started to wake up; the woman's eyes opened to see the sight of deep blue eyes.

Before she could speak Jiraiya said "What would the Raikage's personal assistant be doing all the way out here?"

The woman recognized Jiraiya and said "My name is Mabui and I was on my way to Konoha to deliver a message to Hokage-sama."

Jiraiya sighed and said "It's best if you stay with us for the time being. Since your escort was killed you'll need someone to escort you to Konoha, but we're in the middle of a mission, that will end in the next few days."

Before they could continue a voice said "What are you doing her Shizune?"

The four shinobi turned their heads to see Tsunade entering the clearing.

Tsunade said "I don't k now why you and your apprentice are here Jiraiya, I already told you that I won't become the hokage."

Naruto growled and said "Screw this, I bet you that you can't pick up Mjolnir and swing it. If you win I'll give you the eight million ryo I've won, but if you lose you'll become the 5th Hokage."

Tsunade smirked and said "I'll do one better, not only will I become the Hokage I'll give you my grandfather's necklace."

Naruto smirked and placed Mjolnir on the ground and took a few steps back; Tsunade stepped up to Mjolnir, wrapped her left hand around the handle, smirked and tried to lift Mjolnir. Tsunade's smirk left her face when she couldn't lift it with one hand; she then used both hands and chakra to increase her strength. After several minutes of straining her hand slipped off the handle because of the sweat on her hands and she fell on her ass.

Naruto picked up Mjolnir and said "It looks like we got ourselves a 5th Hokage; Can we go home know so I can get some missions and some serious training done?"

Tsunade stood up and said "Hold on gaki; you cheated therefor you lose."

Naruto smirked and said "We're shinobi, we're supposed to cheat; a red flag should have been raised because I told someone who is renowned for her strength to lift a hammer that I can lift effortlessly. You're the one who didn't think things through before taking the bet; Therefor not only do you become the 5th Hokage, but I also get the Shodai's necklace."

Jiraiya smirked and said "He got you there hime; now let's get back to Konoha."

Tsunade said "We'll go back at the end of the week."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "What's so important we have to stay another 3 days?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto and said "Personal business gaki; I'll meet you at the end of the week."

After Tsunade and Shizune were out of sight Naruto created a Kage Bunshin that transformed into a squirrel and followed them.

Jiraiya looked confused and said "What was that for Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed his gear and the scrolls with the lot and body of Daichi and said "Call me paranoid, but something doesn't feel right."

Jiraiya sighed and said "Well let's get back to town and get something to eat."

Mabui looked pensive and said "Before we do that, can we go to where our caravan was ambushed; so I can salvage what I can of our Shinobi?"

After a few moments Naruto shrugged and said "Sure, let's go."

After several minutes they came upon the remains of the caravan and it wasn't pretty; body strewn everywhere and the wagon was destroyed. Naruto handed Mabui a few sealing scrolls to seal the bodies of her escort, so they can get a proper burial in Kumo. It was on their way back to town when Naruto's clone dispelled and his eye's narrowed.

Naruto said "My clone just dispelled; it couldn't get to close without being discovered. It managed to hear that they were healing someone at the end of the week and Shizune was very upset about it."

Jiraiya nodded and said "Keep alert Naruto, something doesn't feel right."

It was three days later as Naruto was practicing cutting the creation time of the Rasengan down to a few moments, while a group of ten clones red a combination of Fuinjutsu, Chakra theory, tactics, survival, and jutsu creation. The rustling some bushes caught Naruto's attention; he grabbed Mjolnir and stood at the ready; a few moments later Tsunade walked into the clearing.

Naruto sighed and said "What do you want, I'm busy training?"  
Tsunade said "What makes the Hokage so important to you?"

Naruto smirked and said "The Hokage is the protector of the village and its people; when you take the Hoakge title you must be willing to sacrifice your life for the village and its people. The first sacrificed himself to save retreating Konoha forces from Iwa; the second sacrificed his life to save his squad from Kumo's Kinkaku force, the third not only sacrificed his life against Orochimaru who brought the first and second Hokage back from the dead; he also saved me from despair of my early life. The fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyubi into me; while it did cause my childhood to be horrible. I would do the same thing to protect Konoha if I had to. The Hokage position to me is someone who protects Konoha and shoulders the burden of any decision that puts people's lives at risk; that's why I want to become Hokage. So I can follow in the footsteps of those great men."

Tsunade scowled and said "I still think you're an idiot for wanting to be Hokage."

As she started to walk off Naruto said "If wanting to become Hokage makes me an idiot; then doesn't that make Dan and Nawaki idiots too for wanting to become Hokage?"

Tsunade stopped clenched her fist and said "Shut up gaki; you don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto shook his head and said "Jiraiya and Shizune explained all about them to me and I have to say if they could see you now, they would be disappointed in the woman you've become."

Tsuande spun around and said "If you want to live gaki, you'd better keep quiet."

Naruto picked up Mjolnir and said "From what Shizune said "Dan and Nawaki loved Konoha and gave their lives to not just protect Konoha, but you as well. Every time they went on a mission they knew it was to protect you and Konoha; two of the things they loved."

Tsuande clenched her fist and said "You're just an orphan, so what do you know about a families love?"

Tsuande's eyes widened when she realized what she said; she was about to apologize, but Naruto disappeared via Shunshin. After a few moments Jiraiya appeared a few feet behind her.

Jirayia said "If that boy every used the Kyubi to destroy Konoha, I would be pissed, but I couldn't blame him. As you know he lost both of his parents the night of the Kyubi attack, was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four and lived on the streets for a year before sensei found him. For the last thirteen years he's had to endure the hate of the old generation and the social ostracizing of the younger generation. In those thirteen years he had to deal with being overcharged, kicked out of stores, and the occasional beating of drunks. In the entire village that boy's will of fire is stronger than any Hokage's; because no matter what happened he took it with a smile and declaring to everyone he would be awesome without their help and become the Hokage. I'll tell you the same thing he told a chunin exam contestant; if you do anything that would cause harm to Konoha, I'll kill you myself."

Jiraiya disappeared via Shunshin and left Tsunade staring off into space.

Two days later…

Naruto walked up to the room Tsunade and Shizune were staying in and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer he knocked several more times; after a few minutes Naruto's eye's narrowed, before kicking the door open and entered the room. After quickly surveying the room he saw Shizune laying on the ground face down; Naruto quickly ran over to her, turned her over, and checked her pulse and if she was breathing.

Before he could shake her awake, she sat up straight and said "No Tsunade-sama!"

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Easy there Shizune; what happened?"

Before Shizune could answer Jiraiya stumbled through the open window.

Jiraiya coughed and said "Tsunade slipped me something that's messing me coordination and chakra control."

Shizune grabbed a pill out of her bag and said "Take this Jiraiya-sama, it should help get rid of the drugs effect."

Jiraiya swallowed the pill and after several minutes his breathing evened out.

Jiraiya looked at Shizune and said "What is going on here Shizune?"  
Shizune looked down and said "Orochimaru came to us at the beginning of the week seeking help from Tsunade in healing his arms. She wouldn't do it at first, but after he said he would bring Dan and Nawaki back she said she would think about it."

Jiraiya sighed and said "Take us to where you were supposed to meet; if she does help Orochimaru, then she would be considered a traitor for aiding a known missing-nin who killed snesei and I'd be force to kill her."

Naruto scowled and said "Let's go, hopefully we can get there before she does anything stupid."

A few moments later the three shinobi leaped out of the hotel window and roof jumped towards the castle at the entrance to the town. Once they got there, they found that the castle was no longer standing, reports of a giant snake, and large crators.

Naruto smirked and said "At least she decided not to help him."

They quickly ran in the direction of the distruction; after a few minutes they entered a clearing to see Tsunade on the ground with blood on her face and frozen in terror; what made it worse was Kabuto was walking towards her with a kunai in his hand. Naruto disappeared via Shunshin and slammed his boot into the side of Kabuto's face which sent him flaying several feet as Jiraiya went to engage Orochimaru.

As Kabuto got up Naruto said "I knew having that card of information was suspicious, tell me how did you manage to get past the ANBU?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and said "So it was you who put them on my trail; well I'm a master of infiltration so it wasn't too hard."

Naruto smirked before he said "Remember what I told you before the exam started teme?"

Kabuto shrugged and said "I didn't believe it so I forgot."

Naruto popped his neck and disappeared via Shunshin, appeared above Kabuto, and brought Mjolnir down with an overhead strike; Kabuto jumped back a few feet to avoid the strike, but his eyes widened slightly when he saw the crater that Mjolnir made upon impacting the ground.

Naruto glared at Kabuto with red slitted eye's and said "I told you I'd kill you."

Naruto disappeared only to reappear beside Kabuto and tried to take off his head with Mjolnir; Kabuto ducked the swing, but that was what Naruto wanted and he landed a knee strike to Kabuto's face, before reversing his swing and slamming Mjolnir into Kabuto's stomach which sent him flying several feet before landing on his back and coughing up blood. After a few moments Kabuto stood up without showing signs of an injury.

Orochimaru shouted "Kabuto get over here."

Kabuto appeared next to Orochimaru swiped Orochimaru's blood across a seal on his wrist and flipped through several hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground; Seeing what he was doing Jiraiya used the same move; he summoned Gamabunta, while Kabuto summoned the snake boss Manda.

Manda said "What did you call me for Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru said "I've summoned you to kill that annoying toad Gamabunta."

Manda's tongue exited his mouth and said "No sacrifices will be required."

Orochimaru said "Go deal this Naruto and the others, while I deal with Jiraiya."

Kabuto used a Shunshin to appear in front of the Konoha group.

Kabuto smirked and said "Like my technique; by transferring my chakra to the area of injury I can heal at a faster rate."

Naruto smirked, put his hand in the ram seal and said "Thanks for the explanation, Kai!"

Kabuto smiled and said "I don't have any…"

He never got to finish because of Naruto's fist slamming into his stomach lifting causing him to double over.

Naruto said "All I have to do is beat you to a pulp, so you don't have enough chakra to heal."

Naruto pulled his fist back and landed a haymaker left haymaker that sent Kabuto flying back; Naruto appeared above him, palmed his face and slammed him into the ground head first while using chakra enhanced running to drag him several feet while leaving a trench. Naruto lifted Kabuto in the air and unleashed a barrage of punches, before releasing his head grabbed his shirt, spun around and sent him flying upwards; Naruto pointed his finger at the air born Kabuto and fired a Renzoku Desubīmu that pierced Kabuto several times. Naruto then appeared above Kabuto via a Shunshin, spun a few times before landing an axe kick to Kabuto's back sending him slamming into the ground and leaving him in a crater. As Naruto fell towards the ground he created a Rasengan and aimed it at Kabuto's prone form; Kabuto luckily managed to switch places with a nearby rock thus escaping Naruto's death blow. Naruto had no time to gloat however because thanhks to his reflexes managed to mostly dodge Orochimaru's Kusanagi no Tsurugi; unfortunately the blade still cut into his side and poisoned him.

In Naruto's mind Kurama said "_It's going to take me a few minutes to purge the poison from your system._"

Naruto had no time to answer as Orochimaru sent the sword towards him again; the sword pierced Tsunade in the chest as she appeared in front of Naruto; Orochimaru pulled his sword from her chest which caused her to cough up a little blood.

Orochimaru said "Why would you sacrifice yourself for him?"

Tsunade placed her hands in an odd seal and said "Because it's my duty as the Godaime Hokage to defend my Shinobi; Infūin: Kai!"


	12. Promotion, a gift, and a mission

Tsunade bit her thumb went through several hand seals, slammed her right hand onto the ground and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Which caused her to be covered in a large; when the smoke cleared Tsunade stood atop the head of a giant white slug.

The slug said "It's good to see you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled and said "It's good to see you too Katsuyu; we'll catch up later. Right now we have to deal with a former teammate."

Jiraiya stood atop of Gamabunta and said "It's time to end this."

Gamabunta leaped at Manda and attempted to cut off his head; Manda slithered out of the way and wrapped itself around Katsuyu; as Manda started to constrict Katsuyu, she devided into hundreds of smaller slugs to escape. Gamabunta charged in again slashing at Manda with his tanto; Manda managed to use his strong tail to knock the sword out of Gamabunta's flippers; Manda charged towards Gamabunta and attempted to bite him. Manada had to quick;ly abandon his attack and retreat to avoid Katsuyu's acid spit. Gamabunta's mouth bulged before he spit oil towards Manda which was lit on fire by Jiraiya; the flaming oil hit Manda; when the fire died down it showed Manda's shed skin. The ground under Gamabunta rumbling was all the warning he got before he leaped high into the air which was quickly followed by Manda as he burst from the ground; Manda opened his mouth to bite Gamabunta, but Tsunade fell from the sky with Gamabunta's sword in her hands. She slammed it into the top of Manda's mouth and pinned him to the ground before quickly jumping away to avoid Orochimaru's sword.

Manda hissed "You'll pay for this; you better not summon me unless it's important."

Manda disappeared in a puff of smoke, which was quickly followed by Gamabunta and Katsuyu; Tsunade wasn't able to celebrate, because Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around her neck in an attempt to choke her. Tsunade grasped his tongue with a tight grip which caused him to release her throat. Tsunade used her strength to yank Orochimaru towards her; as he reached her she slammed a chakra empowered fist into his face sending him flying backwards, but thanks to her hand wrapped around his tongue he couldn't get away and she repeated the process a few times before Kabuto appeared and sliced off part of Orochimaru's tongue; they both landed several yards away from the Konoha group.

Orochimaru glared at them and said "You'll pay for this."

Both Kabuto and Orochimaru sunk into the ground to escape; Tsunade ran forward and punched the ground to bring them back to the surface, but the spot was empty. Tsunade and Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and Shizune.

Tsunade smiled and said "Let's get back to Konoha."

It took the group a week to get back to Konoha, while stopping to train some and allowing Mabui to rest. The Konoha council is currently in session awaiting the return of Tsunade; after a few moments the council doors opened and Tsunade walked into the room and was flanked by advisors Koharu and Homura which take their place at the back of the room and started the council meeting.

It was two hours later when they got through the damage from the invasion and solutions to fix the village.

Tsunade sighed and said "As the final order of business, we'll discuss the promotions from the exams."

A blond haired woman said "I nominate Uchiha-sama as Chunin."

It was followed by several other votes, but they were silenced by Tsunade.

Homura said "While he showed the strength to be a chunin, he didn't show any tactics or the mentality of a chunin."

Koharu continued and said 'Furthermore, due to his insubordination on a mission, which led to genin of Team Gai named Tenten receiving a stab wound from a sword, and then trying to lie about it; instead of removing him from the exams, the Third Hokage ordered that no matter how he does in the exams, he can't be promoted to chunin. So I'm sorry Ms. Haruno, but your recommendation is denied."

Genma raised his hand and said "I nominate Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki for promotion to chunin."

Tsunade looked at Genma and said "On what grounds?"

Genma said "While Shikamaru showed he was lazy and didn't want to fight, he was still able to out think his opponent on numerous occasions and was able to hold his opponent off; he also knew when to retreat. As for Naruto Uzumaki, during his battle with Neji he managed to match and beat him in Taijutsu. He showed he was able to use several jutsu in rapid succession and showed good battle tactics."

Tsunade nodded and said "We also have to look at his performance during the invasion."

ANBU Neko appeared and said "When the invasion started genin Uzumaki rescued some civilians and then helped me protect the Daimyo and several nobles. He was sent along with genin's Nara and Haruno to follow and rescue genin Uchiha from Suna's jinchūriki, which genin Uchiha went after even though they were leaving the village. Before he left, he created 180 Kage Bunshin's that went on to help defend the Academy and Hospital and well rescue the civilians in the stadium and the village."

After a few moments Tsunade said "I've made my decision so this meeting is adjourned."

It was two days later that Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki find themselves standing in front of the Hokage and her advisors.

Tsunade tossed a vest to Shikamaru and said "Due to the tactics you displayed in the chunin exams and your willingness to stay behind to hold off enemy forces; I Tsunade Senju promote you to the rank of Chunin."

Shikamaru put on the green vest and said "Troublesome."

Tsunade tossed a scroll and vest to Naruto and said "For your performance in the Chunin exams, as well as your major participation in the invasion; as well as me personally seeing your abilities in person to hold off the now Jonin level missing-nin Kabuto Yakushi, I Tsunade Senju am pleased to promote you to the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin."

Naruto looked dumbfounded for a few moments before jumping around in happiness; his celebration was short lived, because of the paper weight the slammed into his head courtesy of Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded and said "I'm giving you a few days off, before you resume your duties; you both are dismissed and Naruto that scroll was from sensei."

Naruto eye's widened and said "It's from Jiji?"

Tsunade smiled and said "Go home and read it.

Once they left the room Homura said "I think he'll due his parents and Hiruzen proud."

Koharu smiled and said "Now if we can just get him to calm down."

Tsunade snorted and said "I think you'd have an easier time of convincing Orochimaru to turn himself in."

Naruto used a couple of Shunshin's to appear infront of his apartment door, but was put on alert when he noticed his door slightly ajar; he slid the scroll in his pocket and readied Mjolnir. As he entered his apartment, he lowered Mjolnir when he saw Jiraiya sitting on his couch. Naruto sat Mjolnir and his vest down as he went to his fridge to get some food; Naruto took out a couple of green apples and tossed one to Jiraiya.

Naruto sat at his kitchen table and said "Even though you are my sensei, it's still rude to break into someone's apartment."

Jiraiya sighed and said "Who do you know it's me and not some imposter?"

Naruto smirked and said "Because seals on my door and around my apartment recognized your blood and chakra signature. Also there's a seal that as you enter it dispels any genjutsu, so a henge wouldn't work. Now what did you want, I just got a couple days' vacation from Baa-chan."

Jiraiya smirked and said "Well I was going to take you on a three year training trip in the next few days, but with the Akatsuki on the move and Orochimaru's invasion; I'm going to be gone for about three months while I check my contacts. When I get back I'll take you on the training trip to help get you strong enough to fight off the Akatsuki."

Naruto tossed his apple core away, pulled out the scroll and said "While you do that I'm going to see what Jiji left me in this scroll."

Jiraiya looked intrigued and said "I'll start after I see what sensei left."

Naruto opened the scroll to see a summoning seal; with a shrug Naruto placed the scroll on the ground and prepared to add his chakra, when he was stopped by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya said "Carful Naruto it's a reverse summoning seal."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and said "Could it be a forgery?"

After several moments of studying it Jiraiya said "It's sensei's handwriting, so it should be fine."

Naruto placed his hand in the middle of the seal and channeled his chakra; a moment later it disappeared in a burst of smoke. When the smoke cleared Naruto found himself in a forest and surrounded by various prime apes.

A deep voice said "Welcome gaki to the home of the monkey summons, the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit."

Naruto turned to the voice a saw a tall monkey whose body and tail is covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armor underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless, kimono shirt with white, fur trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a sash; He also wore a Konoha Hitai-ate.

The ape said "My name is Enma and I am the king of the monkey summons."

After a few moments Naruto said "Um, I already have a contract with the toads, so why am I here Saru-jiji."

Enma chuckled and said "Hiruzen was right; you are here because Hiruzen saw you as a grandson. Since you already have a contract, you wouldn't normally be here, but Hiruzen had one last present for you."

Enma grabbed an old dull red bo-staff with brass looking end caps and tossed it to Naruto; once Naruto caught it, he immediately felt his chakra draining. Naruto tried to get rid of the staff, but it was glued to his hand; after a few moments the staff glowed with a blinding light. When the light died out, Naruto saw the staff was now red with gold end caps.

Enma stepped forwards with a scroll in his hand and said "Congratulations gaki; what you hold in your hand was my ancestors personal weapon Ruyi Jingu Bang (At-will Gold-bound Staff). In this scroll are details of what it can do; it also has the instructions for the Saru bo-style."

After a few moments Naruto said "If this was your ancestors, then why are you giving it to me?"

Enma smiled and said "Hiruzen spoke very highly of you; after hearing about what you did during the invasion; I decided if anyone could use it, it was you. Now go forth and cement your legend, in history and never forget the will of fire."

Before Naruto could answer he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and when it cleared he saw he was back in his apartment.

Jiraiya said "Well you weren't gone long; what's with staff."

Naruto sat at his table with the staff beside him and said "It was a gift from Enma-jiji and Hokage-jiji and the scroll has its abilities in it."

Jiraiya looked dumbfounded and said "You mean to tell me that pain in the ass Enma gave you that staff and how to use it?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yup."

Jiraiya shook his head and said "Where the hell did you get your luck from; I would recommend speaking with Gai about practicing with it. I would love to stay longer, but I need to get started if I want to be back in time to take you on the training trip."

Once Jiraiya left Naruto opened the scroll and said "Let's see what you can do."

It was one week later that Team 7 and their sensei stood in the Hokage's office waiting for Tsunade to start the briefing; while they wait Sakura is looking at Naruto in confusion and Sasuke with jealousy and curiosity because of the vest he has on and the small gold end caped red stick on his lower back.

Tsunade caught the look and said "I've called you here to let you know as of right now Naruto is no longer a member of team 7 because of his promotion. Therefore until we can find a suitable third member, Team 7 is placed on the reserve list and is only eligible for training with Kakashi and D-rank missions."

Kakashi and Sakura nodded and Sasuke scowled, which wasn't missed by Tsunade, Kakashi, or Naruto.

Tsunade said "You are all dismissed and Naruto report here tomorrow morning at 8am to get your first mission."

Naruto nodded and said "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Once they left the office Naruto was stopped by his former team.

Kakashi said "Congratulations on becoming a Chunin Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and said "Thanks, but I'm a Tokubetsu Jōnin not a Chunin; now I bid you all farewell, I'm off to train and get some breakfast."

Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto disappeared via a Shunshin; Sasuke growled before the remaining members of team 7 left to get some training done.

Hokage's office 8am…

Naruto and Team Gai stood in front of Tsuande awaiting their mission.

Tsunade looked at the shinobi and said "Your mission is to investigate a string of kidnappings in a few villages about 5 days from here. You are to figure out who is behind it, eliminate them and rescue any victims you can. Naruto you shall lead Team Gai in the mission, while Gai goes with you to evaluate you and provide assistance if it's needed; You are to leave in one hour from the West Gate and you'll either return with a completed mission or a failed mission in one month. That gives you 25 days to complete it. You are all dismissed."

Once they exited the tower Naruto said "Pack for a month and a half long mission and meet at the West gate within the hour."

Tenten stepped forward and said "Why a month and a half?"

Naruto handed them each a scroll and said "It better to better to be prepared for the unknown; those are my special storage scrolls I gave you to use. There are several seals in it to hold, cloths, food, camping supplies, and extra weapons. You have your orders so get to it."

With a collective shout of "Hai!" the team members went to get ready.

One hour later the now dubbed Team Naruto and Gai are tree hoping towards the village that seems the most likely to be attacked. Thanks to Gai's training they were able to reach the village in four days.

Once in the village Naruto said "I want Tenten and Neji to move through the village and create a rough map, while Gai, Lee and I go speak with the leader of the village to explain why we are here and to see if he has any information."

Before they left they each turned on their radios; once the radios were on they split up. It was five minutes later when Naruto, Gai, and Lee could see the village leader. The leader looked to be in his mid-fifties, with lightly graying hair and mustache; he wore a light blue robe over a brown shirt, had a pipe in his mouth, and looked very fit for a man his age.

The leader said "Thank you for coming so quickly shinobi-san, my name is Toshiro Tanaka and I am the leader of this village."

Naruto bowed slightly and said "Greetings, Tanaka-dono; my name is Naruto Uzumaki, to my left is Maito Gai, and to my right is Rock Lee. Do you have any additional information on the kidnappings that have happened in the other villages?"

Toshiro said "What I could get from the old man in the last village to be attacked was they only took females from the age of 10 to 30. They also weren't noticed until the next day; the authorities looked over the crime scene, but they couldn't find any sign of forced entry; they just seemed to vanish in the middle of the night."

Naruto nodded and said "Thank you for the information Takeda-dono, we'll start our operation at night fall."

Once the team meet back up Naruto told Tenten and Neji what they learned from Toshiro.

Neji said "From that information, we're probably dealing with Shinobi."

Naruto nodded and said "That makes this harder; we'll wait till night fall before we start policing the town stealthily. Neji how far can your Byakugan reach?"

Neji said "If I concentrate it can encompass the whole village, but I will need someone to help protect me while I do it."

Naruto nodded and said "That will be Tenten's job; I want you Tenten to hid in a tree and observe Neji's surroundings just in case. Your aim with weapons should help you out a lot. Rock Lee and I will move through the village; I would like you Gai to be on standby just in case we run into multiple Jonin."

Gai smiled and said "That is a good plan Naruto; let's get something to eat while we wait for nightfall."

It was 10pm at night and The Konoha Shinobi are currently silently moving through the village looking for anything out of the ordinary. Naruto slipped into an ally when Neji's voice over the radio caught his attention.

Neji said "There's two men setting something up on the eastern wall of the village; Naruto you're the closest to them."

Naruto placed his fingers against the black band around his neck and said "Roger that Neji; can you guide Gai-sensei to this location so he can continue where I left off."

Gai's voice came over the radio and said "On my way Naruto."

Naruto took to the rooftops and headed towards the eastern wall.

Neji's voice came over the radio and said "You need to hurry Naruto; their setting up explosive tags."

Naruto released his resistance seal and said "Roger that Neji."

Naruto reached the wall and quickly jumped over it; he landed on the other side to see one large bald man and a smaller man with long black hair in a ponytail laying several large explosive tags against the wall.

Naruto said "In the name of Konoha, you are both under arrest."

The two turned around and Naruto's eye's widened when he saw they had scratched Konoha headbands.

The one on the left said "It looks like Konoha sent some shinobi after us Hiten."

Hiten smirked and said "He's a chunin also Monten."

After a few moments Naruto said "Former Chunin Hiten and Monten also known as Konoha's Thunder brothers. Wanted for the rape and murder of their female team members; while you both excel at Raiton jutsu, you Monten are well versed in Taijutsu; while your brother Hiten exceled in the use of a twin bladed Naginata."

Hiten smiled and said "Since you know so much about us, it's only fair we know who you are?"

Naruto unhooked Mjolnir and said "Konoha shinobi Naruto Uzumaki."

Monten looked at Naruto and said "Isn't that the name container of the Kyubi?"

Hiten smiled viciously and said "It looks like we get to take revenge for our parents."

Naruto sighed and said "Why can't anyone see I'm just the scroll that holds the kunai; well let's get to it."


End file.
